Degrassi Preferences
by Soaprincess19
Summary: Not a story just preferences of Emma Manny Paige Ashley Ellie Alex Darcy Mia Jane Holly-J Anya Ali Jenna Bianca/J.t Sean Jimmy Spinner Craig Jay Sav Lucas Drew and Dallas Hope you guys like it no hate please


Degrassi Preferences

How You Met

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma and you met at school. Your older twin brother Spinner his best friend and your boyfriend Jimmy{at the time} had blocked them from coming through saying"hall pass"making Emma and Manny say"what we didn't get no hall pass it's our first day"nervously Spinner says"then you have to leave school grounds if you don't have one"smirking widely the two girls say"But we're new"frowning worriedly and confusedly. You walked over saying"bro babe leave them alone{Spinner and Jimmy walked away laughing whispering"dumb 7th graders"well after Jimmy kissed you}i'm sorry about my twin and boyfriend their just stupid i'm Sabrina you two are"smiling down at them the Blonde one says"i'm Emma Nelson"and the tan one says"and i'm Manny Santos"smiling back up at you widely you say"well girls better get to homeroom if they bother you both again come find me"waving before walking off heading towards homeroom.

*Manny Santos* Manny and you already knew each other from your younger brother J.T

*Paige Michalch*Paige and you met at school. Spinner and Jimmy were following you around because they thought you were the most gorgeous and sexist girl on earth they didn't care that you were a year younger and year below them. At your locker you glanced over saying"Um can i help you boys"in your seductive ton making them say"Uh yea what's your name"you say"Um it's Sabrina Nelson hey you both had teased my twin Emma and her best friend Manny when they came in this morning"glaring them down playfully they say"Oh sorry"you say"It's cool well i have to go bye Spinner Jimmy"smirking widely at their shocked and confused expression before turning walking off down the hall shaking your hips.{SPINNER POV}omg she knew our names wait what how{JIMMY POV}Oh yea Sabrina knew our names wait huh how did she know unless nah.{PAIGE POV}Ashley Terri and i were heading towards class when a girl bumped into me i squealed as i started falling but was caught by that girl she says"Omg i'm so sorry i was distracted by your beauty"in a dreamy and flirty tone standing me straight up on my feet stepping back i say"awe thanks and it's okay"in a flirty tone smirking widely blushing a little Ashley and Terri stared shocked because i'm always mean what is this girl doing to me. She says"i'm Sabrina you three are"smiling at us widely i say"i'm Paige this is Ashley and Terri your a 7th grader right"she nodded saying"yea but i'll have four 8th grade classes since i'm very smart for my age"Ashley says"wow that's great do you have one now"she says"Yea Mrs.{SORRY I DON'T KNOW THE TEACHER'S NAME BUT SHE'S THE ASIAN ONE}". I say"we have her first to come on"smiling at her she nodded walking with us towards class.

*Ashley Kerwin*Ashley and you already knew each other from your one year older brother Jimmy her ex boyfriend.

*Hazel Aden*Hazel and you met at school when Manny and you walked up to Paige and her saying"we wanna join the cheerleading squad"smiling at them nicely Paige says"Oh really show us what you got"Manny smiling saying"Okay"before running forward doing a cartwheel. Manny walked back you smirked widely before running forward doing a cartwheel back hand stand back flip then ending it with splits making the crowd in the hall way start cheering and clapping as you stand guys were whistling and whispering about want they wanted to do to your body. You walked back over saying"How was that"smirking widely glancing over seeing Jimmy and Spinner before waving at Sean who says"hey sis"kissing your forehead.

*Terri McGreggor*Terri and you have already met at home because Ashley brought her over one night before school started back.

*Ellie Nash*Ellie and you met when Paige started talking about her as she walked by you had frowned watching her stare down at the ground looking sad you ran after her saying"hey i'm Sabrina i'm sorry about my older sister Paige she's just really rude and blunt all the time"smiling at her sadly she says"Oh it's fine i'm use to it and i'm Ellie"smiling back at you making you smirk widely saying"well that's a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl"winking flirtly making her blush saying"Thanks gotta go"waving bye before walking off into her class.

*Alex*Alex and you met at school when you walked in on her and Jay making out in your secret hideout.{You Pov}what the fuck why is that door cracked like that this is my hideout not anyone elses before storming over slamming the door open saying"get the fuck out of my hideout now"in the most dangerous demanding and scary tone making the two 10th graders separate saying"damn girl/sexy"i rolled my eyes at the guy's flirty reponse while smiling at the girl saying"Alex Jay get out now and don't ask how i know you okay everyone does"pointing towards the door they nodded walking pass me but Jay stopped as Alex walked out and grabbed my waist kissing my neck saying"why you gotta be so jealous lil S i love you not her Sabrina"slapping my ass before walking out of my hideout{gasp yes Jay and you already know each other i mean you two are dating no one knows}.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*J.T and you met at school he had grabbed your breast accidently when he ran into you and Spinner tried beating him up for touching you his twin sister like that. Paige and you were heading to class when this 7th grader ran into you grabbing your breasts you gasped squealing saying"ew you little perv"pushing him away from your form staring at him he says"i'm sorry i didn't mean to i wasn't paying attention"looking down embarrassed while your older twin brother Spinner stormed over slamming him against the lockers saying"you sick little boy i saw what you just did don't ever touch my sister like that again you little perv"fixing to punch him but you say"Spinner wait stop he apologized i forgive him{Spinner just rolled his eyes at me}oh come on like you've never touched a older girl like that when we were 7th graders last year"making him sigh stepping away from the cute boy saying"your lucky my sister was still here or i would've beat you so bad"glaring at him before walking back over towards your boyfriend Jimmy who you didn't know was glaring at the 7th grader jealously and angry you say"i'm sorry about my brother he's a little protective"making the boy laugh saying"yea i get that oh and i'm sorry again i'm J.T"smiling up at you{he's like three inches shorter then you}shyly making you giggle at his cuteness saying"awe great name i'm Sabrina"smiling down at him with your flirty smile before Jimmy walked over saying"babe come on the bell rung"grabbing your waist pulling you away and down the hall you glanced over your shoulder smiling and waving goodbye to J.T.

*Sean Cameron*Sean and you already know each other from being best friends since forever he had gotten held back because of him getting expended from school so he had to redo 7th grade all over but you haven't seen each other since lol your dating Spinner and your best friend Ashley is dating Jimmy{who happens to be your very first kiss first boyfriend first love first time but Ashley knew about you both losing your virginity to each other at first she was worried he would leave her if she didn't have sex with him but you told her not to worry about that}.

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy and you met at school.{JIMMY POV}Spinner and i walked over towards two 7th grade girls telling them they needed a hall pass it's so funny fooling around with 7th graders{ew get those dirty thoughts out of your heads guys}they started getting really nervous scared and confused but Spinner and i were caught when a girl says"they fooling with you guys"in a amazed and knowning tone making the two girls turn saying"Sabrina"hugging her but i started drooling staring at her widely eyed wow she's gorgeous for a 7th grader she sighed saying"i'm back now were is J.T"smiling at those girls the blonde one says"Um i don't know maybe in homeroom but you have to tell us all about your trip in Hawaii". She says"okay"glancing up at Spinner and i saying"well hello"in a flirty and seductive shocking both Spinner and i who says"hi bye we got to go"before turning walking off but not before having her saying"i'm Sabrina handsome"glancing over my shoulder i noticed she was talking to me i smirked nodding saying"Jimmy"before heading down the hall heading towards class thinking about her forgetting about my girlfriend Ashley until she kissed my cheek.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Spinner and you met at school. Toby J.T{your boyfriend}and you walked inside the school looking down your schdeles noticing you had all the same classes together J.T wrapped his arm around your waist kissing your cheek when some guys whisled at you as you walked into class sitting between your twin brother Toby and boyfriend J.T smiling at your new best friend Manny and Emma.{AFTTER HOME ROOM}Manny Emma and you walked down the hall talking about that boy Sean you saying"he's cute as hell Emma you better get him before one of us girls do"winking at her playfully she rolled her eyes saying"Sabrina you have J.T"you say"I know"before all three of you burst out laughing. You say"I need to go to my locker"hugging them before heading down the hall passing two 8th grade boys{Spinner and Jimmy}looking down at your locker number you say"Oh there it is"turning and turning until the lock came undone then opening your locker throwing your stuff in taking off your leather jacket slipping it into your locker slamming it locking it back up before turning and heading back passed those two cute 8th graders not noticing the white one staring at you until Jimmy says"Sabrina"making you freezing turning and smiling saying"Jimmy"hugging him tightly he says"man Ashley was right when she said you changed during the summer"smirking at you who says"Yea i know i mean i did go to cheerleading and dancing camp"smiling up at him glancing over saying"Um who is this"confusedly Jimmy says"Oh this is Spinner my best friend"you say"Oh right hi i'm Sabrina nice to meet you"smiling up at Spinner who just stared down at you with a loving look before blinking saying"Yea same"shaking your hand not letting it go until he heard J.T's voice behind you saying"Sabrina babe we have class"making him let go you say"right well bye Jimmy nice to meet you Spinner"smiling at them before walking off with J.T who wrapped his arm around your waist glancing over his shoulder glaring Spinner down with a jealousy look mouthing ' she's mine'.

*Craig Manning*Craig and you met in school when he came up to Manny Emma and you talking to Emma.{YOU POV}Manny Emma and i were in the library looking threw books when a older boy came over saying"hey Emma's it's me Craig"making her say"Oh Craig i remember you we danced together at the wedding"he nodded saying"Yea we did"smiling widely making me stare at him with a loving and lustful look drooling a little smiling widely biting my lip when he suddenly glanced over letting our eyes connect i say"hi i'm Sabrina this is my little sister Manny"smiling at him flirtly making him chuckle saying"i'm Craig"smirking widely staring into my eyes flirtly i say"yea i know you just told Emma your name"giggling at his blushing and embarrassed expression.

*Chris Sharpe*Chris and you met at school. Emma Manny and you walked into homeroom them saying"wow Sabrina did you see the way Jimmy and Spinner were looking at you"giggling you say"Em Manny i know i mean every single guy in our grade and older grades like me because i look gorgeous and sexy at the same time"smirking widely winking at J.T who had sat behind you beside a black boy saying"hey gorgeous"you giggled standing and sitting on his lap kissing him say"hey J.T miss me"he nodded saying"yea all of us guys did actually"Sean walked in saying"dude ew sis get off him"making you roll your eyes saying"whatever Sean"kissing J.T once more before sitting back in your sit saying"Hi i'm Sabrina"turning towards the black boy smirking widely he says"i'm Chris"biting his lip staring at your with a lustful look making you giggle winking and waving at him before facing the front.

*Jay Hogart* Jay and you met at school after Sean became friends with him and his crew. Emma and you were talking about your boyfriend Jimmy when she says"be right back"glaring heading towards Sean and his new friends you ran after her saying"Emma stop"trying to stop her but she says"Sean"looking up at a annoyed looking Sean who says"Emma"in a annoyed and bored tone making you run up saying"Emma you can't just do that"in a warning and demanding tone grabbing her shoulder spinning her around she says"Sabrina let go of me"trying to get out of your grip but you shook your head saying"No now leave Sean he doesn't like you anymore your annoying enough"in a harsh tone making her stare up at you with a hurt look she slapped your hand away saying"ugh Sabrina stop trying to tell me what to do no wonder i'm mom's favorite your just a horrible twin sister and a slut who can't keep her legs closed"making Sean say"Emma"in a surprised and warning tone you glared her down saying"fine but when Sean hurts you don't come crying to me i'm trying to help you can't handle a bad boy you just a goody two shoes okay"slapping her in the face spin and storming off shoving some girl out of your way making her fall to the ground crying in pain from hitting her head.{SEAN POV}I can't believe Emma just said that to her own twin you wanna know something Sabrina is always keeping Emma safe she even beats Emma's bullies up Sabrina isn't a slut she might sleep with guys but she doesn't cheat on them. Jay and Alex were driving me home when i saw Jimmy and Sabrina fighting she pushed him away but he slapped her i say"stop Jay"he stopped the car i jumped out running over saying"what the hell is wrong with you"pushing a angry Jimmy away from a crying Sabrina he says"nothing Sean just her being a little slut"making me punch him in the face Sabrina gasped saying"Sean stop"grabbing my arm pulling me away from a groaning and glaring Jimmy saying"Jimmy just go we are done i can't believe you would do something like that to me now everyone is going to find out about what we did at that party because of you"slapping him in the face he says"Sabrina i wasn't thinking i know i shouldn't of put that video on youtube myspace but i'm sorry"she says"Just go"he sighed saying"Okay i'm sorry"before running off. I pulled Sabrina over and into the back of Jay's car jumping in saying"what video"she stared at me saying"Sean the video of us when you were dating Emma the night we got high and drunk"making me say"what how did he get it"she says"I don't know i think he went through my video camera Sean Emma's going to hate me i'm a horrible sister"crying i pulled her into my arms saying"No your not"she says"yes i am i slept with my sisters Boyfriend".{JAY POV}Man i can't believe what i'm hearing Sean slept with the Sabrina Nelson the most popular girl in the school when he was dating her sister wow.

Your First Thought About Her/Him

Girls

*Emma Nelson*{You Pov}'Ugh i'm so tired Jimmy kept me up all night sexting and phone sex{were you talk on the phone while you know}wait Spinner and Jimmy need to leave those two 7th graders alone ah that Emma girl is gorgeous for a younger girl wait stop it one you have Jimmy two she is probably not into girls'

*Manny Santos*{You Pov}'Manny just keeps getting more gorgeous every single day i'm finally a 8th grader while my lil bro and his friends are 7th graders'

*Paige Michalch*{You Pov}'God Jimmy and Spinner really don't recongize me like what the fuck but it's cool i mean their figure it out or will be shocked wow Paige Michalch keeps getting sexier every single day since 5th grade don't ask guys'

*Ashley Kerwin*{You Pov}' fuck i wish Ashley was my girl not my older brother Jimmy's she just to good and gorgeous for his ugly ass{jk my brother ain't ugly}but i guess i'll never get to make her mine because she to in love with my brother and isn't bi or lesbian'

*Ellie Nash*{You Pov}' Ellie Nash has been my crush since elementry school but never actually talked to her since she was a year older you know but anyway i can't believe my sister Paige talked about her like she wasn't even in the room like what the fuck sis stop it'

*Alex*{You Pov}' I'm not Jealous of Jay making out with that Alex girl she is gorgeous and sexy but he is mine i know he cheats i still love him tho ugh i don't know what to do'

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{You Pov}'fuck after meeting that J.T boy i can't stop thinking about him god he's so cute adorable and hot for a 7th grader but fuck Jimmy and i didn't go to class no he took me into the boys locker room and fuck'ed me hard i knew he was jealous of me flirting with J.T because he started getting rougher whispering he can't make you feel like papi can he'

*Sean Cameron*{You Pov}' omfg i can't believe Sean is back like damn but he still looks sexy as hell ugh Emma wants him i don't think so lil bit...sis he's mine'

*Jimmy Brooks*{You Pov}' wow Jimmy is handsome and sexy as hell god i feel so wet just thinking about him god stop it you have Gio'

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{You Pov}' fuck Ashley has always gotten lucky especially with Jimmy i mean damn that boy is fine as fuck i want him but i can't do that to her beside his best friend Spinner is more my type i want his hands all over my bod...wait hold up Sabrina you have J.T stop it'

*Craig Manning*{You Pov}'fuck that's Craig damn he be fine'

*Jay Hogart*{You Pov}' i can't believe Emma just said that to my face i can't believe Jimmy slapped me sent that video to youtube but damn Jay is handsome and sexy as fuck like damn Papi can i ride your di...hold up Sabrina stop it'

Her/His First Thought About You

Girls

*Emma Nelson*{Emma Pov}' woah that girl Sabrina is gorgeou..wait what Emma stop that it's wrong your not lesbian'

*Manny Santos*{Manny Pov}'no one knows this but i've been crushing on Sabrina York since 4th grade yea since i was 10 years old so what i can't help that i'm more into girls then guys'

*Paige Michalch*{Paige Pov}' Sabrina looks and seems famillar i just can't put my finger on it but damn she cute and gorgeous as hell'

*Ashley Kerwin*{Ashley Pov}'Sabrina looks so great and gorgeous she looks more mature then teh rest of the 7th graders'

*Ellie Nash*{Ellie Pov}' oh my godish Sabrina Michalch talked to me me Ellie Nash what the heck she's so gorgeous up close'

*Alex*{Alex Pov}'Who was that girl how did she know who Jay and i were wait a minute did he just kiss her neck wow just wow Jay'

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{J.t Pov}'oh my god i can't believe i touch that 8th graders tits fuck they felt good against my hands tho but i didn't mean to wow she's so gorgeous oh god her brother and boyfriend are going to kill me'

*Sean Cameron*{Sean Pov}' Sabrina just keep getting more gorgeous and sexier then ever like damn girl'

*Jimmy Brooks*{Jimmy Pov}' i learned that J.t was that Sabrina girls twin brother she has an older boyfriend named Gio he's in high school like what the fuck dude with a kid but yea'

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{Gavin Pov}' wow that was Sabrina Ashley's younger step sister she's so fucking gorgeous ugh why does she have to date that freak J.T'

*Craig Manning*{Craig Pov}' wow moma she's gorgeous fuck her smirk is sexy damn i just wanna fuck her mou...wow Craig Manning stop those dirty thoughts right now she's still younger then you'

*Jay Hogart*{Jay Pov}' Man i can't believe Sabrina and Sean had slept together no wonder they were always awkward around each other but i need to make her mine forget Alex i want Sabrina Rosa Nelson'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her/Him

Girls

*Emma Nelson*You realized your feelings for Emma when you found out she and Sean were dating

*Manny Santos*You realized your feelings for Manny during her 9th grade year and your 10th grade year when she started acting like a slut it broke your heart at the thought of your first love being a slut just so the guy she liked would be into her.

*Paige Michalch*You realized your feelings for Paige three weeks after she was raped by that Dean guy as soon as she confessed to you what happened with him you snapped and beat his ass knowing he was the reason for the love of your lives scared self.

*Ashley Kerwin*You realized your feelings for Ashley after she came to crying about how Jimmy broke up with her when she said she didn't wanna have sex with him it had broke your heart watching the love of your life cry over your jerk of a older brother by a year.

*Ellie Nash*You realized your feelings for Ellie when she started dating Marco you started avoiding her and Marco who you had confessed your feelings for Ellie to Marco feels guilty really wanting to tell you that he and her were fake dating that he was actually gay but he knew you would be hurt and betrayed that he didn't tell you about him being gay since you have confessed how you were bi to him.

*Alex*You realized your feelings for Alex when you two made out at Sean's party drunk as fuck.{Jay Pov} As i talked with Sean i saw my girlfriend Sabrina staring at Alex with a lustful and loving look i started thinking' nah Sabrina isn't wait is she i mean she has always made out with girls during truth or dare and spin the bottle'. Sabrina walked up to a dancing and smiling Alex who smiled at her fixing to speak but Sabrina slammed her lips against Alex's making me stare wide eyed and a little turned on as i watched my girlfriend make out with my ex Alex.{You Pov} Fuck i can't believe i just made out with Alex damn i felt sparks and heard fireworks go off in my head man i think i'm in love i hope Jay understands and i really hope Alex is into girls.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*You realized your feelings for J.T when you caught Jimmy cheating on you with one of your best friends Ashley.{You Pov} I smiled at the people who were dancing around me in Jimmy's house before asking Spinner and Paige were Jimmy was they say"upstairs"i nodded and thanked them before heading up the stairs getting stopped by a worried sad and guilty looking J.T who says"hey Sabrina were are you going"in a worried tone i say"to find Jimmy move J.T"pushing him out of my way heading down the hall stopping outside of Jimmy's bedroom grabbing and turning the nob opening the door walking in but froze watching the guy i thought loved me make out with one of my best friends Ashley i gasped saying"Jimmy Ashley"in a hurt betrayed and broken tone making them seperate saying"Sabrina"i say"wow i can't believe this"turning and started down the hall towards the stairs tears in my eyes. Jimmy grabbed my arm making me turn and say"what Jimmy"tears running down my face as he started apologizing begging for me to forever and take him back but i say"i'm done Jimmy Ashley and you are better for each other bye"pulling my arm out of his grip running down the stairs through the crowd out the door walking down the street pulling my hood over my head as i continued walking towards the park sitting down on one of the swings biting my lip crying hard replaying what i saw over and over again in my head not realizing J.T had followed me until i feel someone wrap their arms around my waist pulling me against their chest i pulled back saying"J did you know"looking up at J asking if he already knew he nodded biting his lip saying"yea Sabrina that's why i tried stopping you from finding them in that position"wiping away my tears kissing my forehead while continuing to hold me close and tightly making me sigh and smile thinking' wow i love J{T}'

*Sean Cameron*You realized your feelings for Sean when he and Emma started dating you were so jealous that you got into a screaming match with your little sister Emma because she knew about your feelings for Sean.{You Pov} I walked down the hall with Paige Ashley and Hazel following behind my furious form as we stormed towards my little sister Emma stopping in front of her crossing my arms the girls blocked her from walking away she says"Sabrina sis what's wrong"in a worried scared and nervous tone as she glanced around at the crowd who all saw what we were doing. I giggled saying"oh nothing see Emma i heard something weird and confusing you wanna know what i heard lil sis"she says"yea Sabrina"nervously i say"oh that my lil sister Emma was dating Sean Cameron but i know that can't be true is it Emma"glaring her down as she stared wide eyed knowing she was caught she says"yes Sabrina it's true Sean and i are dating i'm sorry"tears in her eyes as everyone around us gasped and started whispering knowing i'm in love with Sean beside Sean who doesn't know. I say"Emma seriously how could you it's strange since you know how i feel about him but here you are confessing tha your dating the love of my life i hate you Emma you aren't my little sister anymore i rather be Paige's sister instead of yours atless she didn't betray and lie to me"shoving her against the lockers slapping her in the face before turning and storming off pushing passed everyone with the girls running after my broken and crying form i didn't even realize Sean had heard everything i just said until i glanced over and noticed his shocked confused and wide eyed form.

*Jimmy Brooks*You realized your feelings for Jimmy when you learned about him dating Toby's older step sister Ashley it hurt and broke you since Jimmy never said anything about having a girlfriend yea you've been in school for a few weeks but never knew about Ashley until you saw them making out against her locker but as you looked between them when they pulled apart you rolled your eyes as you realized she can't give him what he needs like you can yea your not a virgin{you lost your during the summer in Hawaii with your ex Gio but you became very experience with the sex and other sexual stuff as you fuck'ed other guys after Gio},

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*You realized your feelings for Spinner in his 10th and your 9th grade year when he saved you from your abusive boyfriend{not J.T you both had broke it off in 8th grade because of him having feelings for Liberty}Gio{a 12th grader}who was trying to rape you.{You Pov} As our basketball team lost the game i started getting nervous worried and scared since Gio get's very rough and harsh with me when he loses a game. I stood outside the locker room waiting for every single guy beside Gio gets out before walking in saying"Gio babe"in a nervous tone walking around the lockers finding a pissed off Gio kicking and punching his locker before snapping his head up saying"Sabrina babe i really need you"grabbing my waist pulling me against his chest as he slammed our lips together trying to slip his tongue inside my mouth but i kept my lips shut not wanting to do this right now. He groaned before moving his hands down gripping my ass tightly making me gasp letting him slide in his tongue i let him explore my mouth waiting for this to be over with so i can leave. He slammed me against the lockers pulling one of my legs around his waist as he started undoing his belt buckle i started trying to get away screaming"GIO STOP IT PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO"pushing against his chest but he just kept man handling me touching my cover pussy making me cry and move around which made him slap me in the face screaming"STOP IT SABRINA YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT"throwing me to the floor of the boys locker room pulling down his pants getting down between my legs starting to pull my panties off but was tackled off me by a angry and disgusted looking Spinner as i stood pulling my short-shorts back up tears running down my face as i watched Gio get beat by a pissed off Spinner i scream"GAVIN STOP IT HE'S UNCONSIOUS STOP"pulling him off Gio Spinner turned and pulled my crying form against his chest as he ran his hands through my hair whispering everything was going to be okay before picking me up walking out of the locker room heading down the hall. I fell alseep realizing that i'm in love with Spinner.

*Craig Manning*You realized your feelings for Craig after you to became the best of friends and he came to your house crying with bruises on his face with blood running down his forehead.{You Pov}mom and dad are out for the weekend leaving Manny and i by ourselves i stood walking to the front door{the door bell was ringing}opening it and gasping saying"Craig omg what happened"helping him into my house to the couch laying him down running upstairs into my bathroom pulling out my first aid kit running down stairs and started cleaning his cuts and bruises as he explained who did this to him i was so fucking furious and started crying knowing tbe love of my life is in a abusive home.

*Jay Hogart*You realized your feelings for Jay when he kissed you out of nowhere for no reason saying he just wanted to feel your lips on his it had made you blush and giggle like a girly girl which had everyone staring at your giggling blushing and smiling form with a surprised and shocked looked because you the Sabrina Rosa Nelson never blush or giggle especially from a guy.

They Realize Their Feelings For You

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma realized her feelings for you when seeing Jimmy and you making out against the lockers it broke her heart she had ran off into the girls bathroom breaking down in tears confessing her feelings for you to Manny who had ran in after her asking what was wrong.

*Manny Santos*Manny realized her feelings the year you did after she became the school slut she started noticing how much you were ignoring and aviding her at all cost her heart broke thinking you were disappoint embarrassed and ashamed of her not knowing that real reaon was because you were in love with her yea she knew she was in love with her right then.

*Paige Michalch*Paige realized her feelings for you after you had beaten Dean's ass during a soccer match her heart filled up with love and happiness that was when it hit her she was in love with her best friend Sabrina.

*Ashley Kerwin*Ashley realized her feelings for you three days after you comforted her crying and broken form over Jimmy she started feeling love like she did with Jimmy but was confused if she was bi or not.

*Ellie Nash*Ellie realized her feelings when you were dating Manny the school slut so Ellie started fake dating Marco to make you jealous not knowing it actually was breaking your heart into.

*Alex*Alex realized her feelings for you the same night you kissed her and found out yours she also felt the sparks in the kiss just like you did.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*J.T realized his feelings for you when he comforted your broken hurt and crying form at the park on the swings.{J.T pov}Sabrina walked up the stairs i stepped in front of her saying"were are you going"in a nervous and worried tone she sighed saying"going to look for Jimmy now move J"shoving me to the side and walked down the hall i sighed knowing she's going to be broken when she founds him and Ashley together. Sabrina ran passed me and down stairs in tears out the front door i ran down and out after her following her to the park she sat on one of the swings i walked up wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her into my chest. She pulled back staring up at me saying"did you know J"i nodded biting my lip saying"yea Sabrina that's why i tried stopping you from finding them in that position"wiping away her tears kissing her forehead keeping her in my arms feeling my heart fill with love knowing i've fallen hard for her.

*Sean Cameron*Sean realized his feelings three weeks after you confessed yours to everyone in school.{Sean Pov} Emma and Sabrina are still not talking it's weird cause their the kind of sisters who have each others backs. I saw Emma and Manny walking down the hall when Sabrina stuck her leg out tripping a embarrassed Emma while everyone laughed with her when Emma stood Sabrina whispered something into her ear making Emma look at her with a shocked sad and sorry. J.T tried telling Sabrina something but Spinner pushed him back Sabrina smirk at J.t who stared between them shocked and confused Spinner says"J.T leave my girl alone"wrapping his arm around Sabrina's shoulder as they all walked passed Toby and i Spinner nodded at me i smiled before asking Emma what Sabrina said she tells me that Sabrina was pregnant but lost the baby. That shocked and made me kind've jealous cause i've been in love with Sabrina since we met in 5th grade.

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy realized his feeling for you when he saw Spinner with his arms on either side of you who laughed and blushed at his flirty words biting your lip.{Jimmy Pov}Walking down the hall with my arm around Ashley i glanced over hearing giggling just to find Sabrina trapped between the lockers and Spinner blushing at his flirty words she shook her head looking over our eyes connectted man i felt myself blush i'm so confused about my feelings for Ashley now because i think i'm in love with Sabrina.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{Spinner Pov}It's been a few days since i beat up Gio for trying to rape Sabrina who told me not to tell the princpal or cops about it that she had it all figured out. Looking down the hall i found J.T carrying a laughing and smiling Sabrina down the hall man i wish that was me yea that's right me Gavin' Spinner' Mason am in love with Sabrina i mean who wouldn't she's gorgeous and a fun person to hang out with plus she's a cheerleader.

*Craig Manning*Craig realized his feelings the morning after you cleaned and doctored his cuts and bruiseshe found himself laying beside your sleeping form he smiled kissing your forehead whispering"thank you for helping me Sabrina"thinking' and i love you' not actually saying it in case you heard what he whispered.

*Jay Hogart*Jay realized his feelings for you the same day Sean saved you from Jimmy.

He/You Ask You/Her Out

Girls

*Emma Nelson*{Emma Pov}Sabrina walked towards Manny and i smiling nervously saying"Emma Nelson will you be my girlfriend"making everyone around us start whispering and gasping some smiled.

*Manny Santos*{Manny Pov}Emma and i were talking at our lockers when she froze smiling behind me saying"um Manny look"nodding behind me smiling wider. Spinning i froze finding a smirking Sabrina holding a dozen roses on her hand saying"Manny Santos will you be my girlfriend".

*Paige Michalch*{Paige Pov}Sabrina whispered something to both Jimmy and Spinner who both nodded smirking over at us girls i was confused because it look like they were just smirking at me making me wonder what she had whispered to them. Hearing the words"Paige Michalch will you be my girlfriend"come out of Sabrina's mouth i froze.

*Ashley Kerwin*{Ashley Pov}At Jimmy Spinner and Sabrina's basketball game{yea your on the guys basketball team}she turned towards the bleachers winking and smirking at my blushing form behind shooting into the basket. She ran over towards J.T whispering something into his ear he nodded whispering something back before slipping on the mascot head back over his running towards the bleachers shouting"A-S-H-L-E-Y K-E-R-W-I-N W-I-L-L Y-O-U O-U-T W-I-T-H S-A-B-R-I-N-A WHAT DOES THAT SPELL" making the crowd beside me shout"ASHLEY KERWIN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH SABRINA"the girls squealed and awe'd whille Sabrina looked up the bleachers staring at me worriedly.

*Ellie Nash*{Ellie Pov}Sabrina says"hey Ellie"i turned saying"yea Sabri..."getting cut off by her slamming her lips against mine before pulling away biting her lip smirking saying"will you be mine"into my ear quietly.

*Alex*You actually asked her out two days after she realized her feelings for you.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{You Pov}Paige Ashley Hazel Manny Emma and i were all hanging out at the lunch tables eating our food laughing at a lot of crazy weird stuff when J ran over saying"Sabrina will you be my girlfriend"in a shy and nervous tone the girls gasped squealing smirking at each other waiting for my answer.{Spinner Pov}J.T ran over saying"Spinner can i please ask your sister out i really love her"making me freeze and stare at him weirdly thinking if it would be good for her to date someone who makes her laugh and smile not cry or be broken opening my mouth i say"yes J but if you hurt her your dead"he nodded smiling before running towards my sister and the girls table.

*Sean Cameron*{You Pov}Emma and i made up three months ago realizing we couldn't leave without talking or not being happu to see each other anymore honestly i've missed my little sister i was just so love struck that i didn't realize how much i've hurt my sister because of Sean. I smiled and waved walking towards the girls which included{Paige Ashley Hazel Emma and Manny}but was stopping by a smirking Sean grabbing my wrist whispering"wait Sabrina"i turned saying"yes Sean"glancing back towards my sister and friends. Sean leaned in whispering"will you be mine"kissing my neck pulling back while i just stood froze.

*Jimmy Brooks*{You Pov}Jimmy ran over and grabbed my waist saying"will you be mine Sabrina"kissing me softly making me freeze staring wide eyed.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{You Pov}While walking down the hall i was grabbed and pushed against the lockers by a smirking Spinner i say"yes Gavin"he says"will you be my girlfriend"gripping my waist tightly i bit my lip thinking about what he just said.

*Craig Manning*Craig asked you out a day after you realized your feelings for him and the same day he woke up realizing his feelings for you.

*Jay Hogart*{You Pov}Walking and laughing with Emma i heard someone shout"SABRINA WAIT"turning i saw Jay running towards us as i opened my mouth to ask what he wanted i was cut off by him slamming our lips together whispering"be mine"gripping my waist.

How You/She Reacted

Girls

*Emma Nelson*{You Pov}Emma stared at me mouth dropped before smiling and blushing nodding saying"yes Sabrina"i smirked wrapping my arms around her waist hugging her close kissing her forehead whispering how much i loved her already.

*Manny Santos*{You Pov}Manny continued staring between me and the bow kay of roses wide eyed opening her mouth saying"omg yes yes Sabrina"jumping into my arms kissin gme softly making the while crowd of students go wild cheering and congrating us.

*Paige Michalch*{You Pov}Paige stayed fozen for at less four more minutes before jumping out of her chair and into my lap kissing me hard whispering"yes Sabrina i would love to"smiling i smirked glancing at my smirking best guy friends{yea Jimmy and Spinner became your best friends when they realized you were into girls instead of guys now and were in love with Paige}gripping her waist tightly not letting her fall off my lap.

*Ashley Kerwin*{You Pov}Ashley stood and ran down the bleachers jumping into my arms whispering"yes Sabrina yes"i kissed her making the crowd go wild cheering you both on she blushed pulling away smiling biting her lip looking down.

*Hazel Aden*Hazel actually tackled you towards the hallway floor and basically made out with you there leading you both in detention she said it was fucking worth it.

*Terri McGreggor*{You Pov}Terri stared at me with tears in her eyes as she nodded and smiled saying"yes Sabrina i'll be yours"i smirked wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her softly making her blush when the girls and guys started whistling/awe'ing at us.

*Ellie Nash*{You Pov}Ellie smiled glancing at the floor blushing before nodding saying"yes"making me smirk widely.

*Alex*Alex kissed you during a peperally not caring about the others around you guys.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{J.T Pov}After getting Spinners premission i ran over and asked Sabrina not caring about the girls around her. Sabrina glancing around at the girls smirking before biting her lip standing wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me whispering"yes J i'll be yours"i smirked kissing her back hands on her waist not realizing we had gotten half the schools attention until they all cheer whistled and shouted our names making us pull apart smiling at each other.

*Sean Cameron*{Sean Pov}Sabrina stood froze in front of me glancing over at the giggling and nodding girls she sighed leaning over whispering"yes Sean"kissing my cheek walking away back towards the girls leaving my smirking form behind.

*Jimmy Brooks*{Jimmy Pov}Seeing Sabrina i ran over grabbing her waist saying"will you be mine"kissing her making her freeze and stare up at me wide eyed before nodding saying"yes Jimmy"making me smile saying"great"kissing her one more time before running back towards my smirking best friend Spinner.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{Spinner Pov}Sabrina bit her lip looking around thinking about what i just asked before saying"yes Gavin i'll be yours"kissing my shocked and smirking form before pushing me away walking off towards her class leaving me in the whole of students.

*Craig Manning*You actually tackled him towards the floor kissing him hard whispering yes over and over again into his ear.

*Chris Sharpe*You kissed him softly whispering"yes Chris"into his ear turning and walking back towards your friends leaving his smirking form behind.

*Jay Hogart*{Jay Pov}Sabrina bit her lip glancing back at her younger sister Emma who nodded and smiled at her making her glance back up at me saying"yes Jay"i smirked kissing her again before running back to Sean and Alex yea his ex Alex you two are actually like best friend ever since you told her about your feelings for Jay}.

Mia Jones Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Mia Jones*Emma{Younger Twin sister}

How You Met

*Mia Jones*Mia and you met her first day you were datin J at the time she had bumped into your laughing and smirking form because she was to bussy looking through her phone making sure her daughter was okay.

Your First Thought About Her

*Mia Jones*{You Pov}'God i love J awe she must be new from that other high school our rival school at that her names Mia Jones she's beautiful'

Her First Thought About You

*Mia Jones*{Mia Pov}'Ow that hurt wow she's gorgeous i've never seen a movie model like girl in normal high schools but here is one asking if i'm okay i love her voice'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Mia Jones*You realized your feelings for her when she comforted your broking and crying hurting form over J dying.{You Pov}I ran outside looking for J when i froze noticing his bleeding form laying against my car i ran over dropping at his side saying"J stay awake please no J"before screaming"HELP SOMEONE EMMA GUYS"crying hard hearing footsteps Gavin pulled my crying and screaming form away from J's unconious body pulling me into his chest whispering everything was going to be okay but when we arrive at the hospital the doctor came out saying"for J.T York"we all stood saying"us"she says"i'm sorry we tried everything we could but he didn't make it he died"i froze staring at her like she lost her fucking mind before falling to the floor breaking down into tears crying and screaming"NO"repeatedly Gavin picked up my crying and broken form caring me out of the hospital sitting in the back of my car with me on his lap laying against his chest crying harder whimpering wanting J back rubbing my small baby bump realizing my baby's father is gone dead never coming back or be there for her him or i.{Spinner Pov}Sabrina finally fell asleep still laying against my chest while Sean drove her car i glanced down and smiled sadly noticing her hand on her baby bump before frowning realizing their never meet their father and he'll never get to hold them or hear them call him daddy. Pulling up at Mia's i shook Sabrina awake making her groan whispering she was tired i sighed telling Sean to open the door he nodded getting out opening my door and i got out caring Sabrina up the stairs knocking on Mia's door Sabrina blinked getting out of my arms leaning against me Mia opened the door tears running down her face Sabrina ran into her arms breaking down whipsering that she wanted J.T back i sighed Mia says"i got her"shutting the door i turned and got back into the back seat of Sabrina's car shutting the door saying"take me home"Sean nodded while Emma sighed and fell asleep laying against the window i kept thinking about Sabrina{Flash back to finding you crying over J's body still Spinner's Pov}I was talking with Sean and the others Sabrina walked out of the house looking for J.T when i dropped my cup and ran out the front door hearing Sabrina screaming"HELP SOMEONE EMMA GUYS"turning the corner i saw Sabrina on the ground crying and shaking a bleeding and unconsious J telling him to wake up i grabbed her pulling her away pulling her into my chest sighing.{You Pov}The next morning when i woke up i burst into tears once again remembering what happened at my birthday party last night Mia woke up saying"sh it's okay Sabrina sh"hugging me tighty kissing my forehead making me blush still crying knowing i'm in love with Mia Jones my best friend.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Mia Jones*Mia realized her feelings for you a few weeks after you gave birth to your and J's twins a boy and girl named J.T York Jr and Alicia York.

You Ask Her Out

*Mia Jones*You asked Mia out three months after your kids were born and you were over J's death yea you still cry and grieve just isn't like when he died.

How She Reacted

*Mia Jones*She smiled and kissed you whispering"yes Sabrina yes"

{Okay guys i almost forgot for the girls i'm making like some girl characters your girlfriend or ex meaning they all will be bi unless i decide to use one of the boy characters like i did on Mia Jones Catch Up}

Darcy Edwards Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Darcy Edwards*Spinner{Older brother by a year}

How You Met

*Darcy Edwards*Darcy and you met during her 10th grade year and your 11th year.{Darcy Pov}I sighed shutting my locker nodding alone to my friends gossip while watching Sabrina 'Rosita' Mason make out with her girlfriend Manny Santos i wish she was mine instead of Manny's yea i know it's weird an confusing for me to be into a girl when i'm straight as can be but for some reason she has had my attention ever since we ran into each other a months ago it is like i have been with guys just a little different.

Your First Thought About Her

*Darcy Edwards*{You Pov}'I know Darcy doesn't think i noticed the way she looks at me but i do and i feel the same way about her yea i have Manny but i want a change'

Her First Thought About You

*Darcy Edwards*{Darcy Pov}'I wish Sabrina noticed me like i noticed her and wasn't with Manny'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Darcy Edwards*You realized your feelings for Darcy when she came to you crying saying how Spinner cheated on her with Paige.{You Pov}I was texting Manny when someone rung my door bell standing i sighed walking over opening it saying"Darcy what's wrong"letting her run into my arms crying i shut the door turning and pulling her into my living room sitting her on my couch before sitting beside her hugging her close. She sniffled glancing up at my worried and confused form with the most heartbroken and sadiest look i've ever seen on a girl Darcy opened her mouth saying"Spinner cheated on me with Paige Sabrina when i asked why he said because i wouldn't put out"crying harder i grabbed her face wiping away the tears clenching my jaw saying"hey sh it's okay Spinner will regret what he did i promise i'll make him regret breaking your heart he didn't even deserve you Darcy"kissing her forehead. As she laid her head on my lap i suddenly realized i was in love with Darcy Edwards.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Darcy Edwards*Darcy realized her feelings for you when you came to the Edward house crying about how Manny broke it off with you.{Darcy Pov}Mom and Dad were out at a church dinner i stayed home with Claire because she was throwing up and running a fever. Hearing the door bell i ran down stairs to the front door and opened it frowning saying"Sabrina wha..."getting cut off by her throwing her arms around me crying i stepped back shutting the door and led her into the living room sitting us both down. She pulled away glancing over at me saying"Manny broke up with me saying how i cheated on her with Paige and Jimmy but i didn't Darcy i swear she wouldn't let me explain i loved her so much"i sighed laying her head against my chest and ran my hands through her hair thinking of ways to hurt Manny without actually hurting her because it isn't the way i kissed Sabrina's forehead thinking' i love you Sabrina Rosita Mason'smiling sadly at the thought.

You Ask Her Out

*Darcy Edwards*You asked Darcy out after sorting everything out with Manny who became one of your best friends once again she had apologized for believing such lies{by the way as you know Manny was bi}.{Darcy Pov} Ater cheerleading practiced i walked out of the locker room holding my cheerleading bag on my shoulder as everyone ran out of the school but when i walked out i froze noticing everyone making a path smiling and whispering staring at my confused form. But seeing Sabrina standing there holding roses and the guys holding a sign that said' Darcy Edwards Be Mine' i smiled dropping my bag and ran down the steps straight into her arms saying"yes Sabrina"kissing her smiling form.

How She Reacted

*Darcy Edwards*{You Pov}Darcy smiled dropping her bag and ran down the steps into my arms saying"yes Sabrina"kissing my smiling form i think'finally'

Jane Vaughn Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Jane Vaughn*Manny{Younger twin sister}

How You Met

*Jane Vaughn*Jane and you met two days into the school year.{You Pov} Walking down the hall talking with Manny Darcy and Mia i ran into someone making them drop their books. I kneeled down saying"omg i'm so sorry here let me help you"picking the books up and standing handing them to the owner but froze when the girl glanced up because she was the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen or met i say"I'm Sabrina Santos you are"she smiled saying"i'm Jane Vaughn thanks for the help"shaking my hand we froze staring into each others eyes shocked that we both felt that spark but it didn't last long because Manny says"Sabrina Holly J your girlfriend is glaring this way"making me snap out of thought and let go of her hand smiling saying"bye Jane hope i see you around some time"winking walking off towards my jealous angry and glaring girlfriend{by the way i'm making Holly J bi in this}

Your First Thought About Her

*Jane Vaughn*{You Pov}'Damn it Sabrina why did you have to basically flirt with that girl Jane in front of Holly now she'll make me pay some how god why is my girlfriend a mean girl'

Her First Thought About You

*Jane Vaughn*{Jane Pov}' That was the Sabrina Santos the only girl on the boys basketball soccer and football team she is gorgeous like every girl/guy has said but she is dating that mean girl Holly J SinClair'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Jane Vaughn*You realized your feelings for Jane a few weeks after Holly J and you broke up because of her being horrible to Jane Mia an Anya because of her jealousy.{You Pov}It's been a few weeks since Holly J and i broke up because of her jealousy/her being horrible to the girls i've been hanging out more with Jane and her brother Lucas i think i've falling in love with Jane an i don't even care because she is the most gorgeous and amazing girl i have ever seen or met.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Jane Vaughn*Jane realized her feelings for you when you explained how you broke it off with Holly J because of her jealousy and her being horrible to Jane who knew right then that she had fallen hard for her brothers new best friend.

You Ask Her Out

*Jane Vaughn*You asked Jane out a few days after getting her brother your new best friend Lucas's premission.

How She Reacted

*Jane Vaughn*She ran into your arms smiling widely whispering"yes"into your ear before kissing you softly.

Holly J Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Holly J SinClair*Anya{Younger sister by a year}

How You Met

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J and you have known each other for a very long time

Your First Thought About Her

*Holly J SinClair*{You Pov}' Ever since Holly J and my younger sister Anya move to Degrassi high i realized how hot Holly had gotten'

{by the way Anya and you went to different schools because of you living with your best friend Emma Nelson}

Her First Thought About You

*Holly J SinClair*{Holly Pov}'I can't believe Sabrina has gotten more perfect and gorgeous then ever i remember meeting her when we were little before she moved to live with her best friend Emma ugh why does she have to date that skank Manny'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Holly J SinClair*You realized your feelings for Holly J when her and your baby sister were 12 an you were 13 you had been Holly J's first kiss.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J had knew her feelings ever since you guys were 12 and 13 during the summer you took her first kiss the same time you realized yours.

You Ask Her Out

*Holly J SinClair*You asked Holly J out a few months after Manny and you broke up because of you confessing your feelings for Holly to her an Emma who both told you to tell her before it was to late.

How She Reacted

*Holly J SinClair*Holly had smiled and kissed you whispering"yes"into your ear.

Anya Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Anya MacPherson*Sav and Alli{Adopted younger brother by a year making him a 10th grader you a 11th grader and adopted baby sister see you were adopted by the Bhandari's when your parents died yea it's shocking to be the only white person in a family of indians but hey you love them like their your real brother sister and parents}

How You Met

*Anya MacPherson*Anya and you met a few days into school at Degrassi{by the way you have been in degrassi ever since your 7th grade year your best friends with Emma and Manny}.{Anya Pov}I frowned glancing over at the end of the hall watching Sabrina Rose Bhandari the girl i've been crushing on ever since we ran into each other three days into school make out with her girlfriend Emma.

Your First Thought About Her

*Anya MacPherson*{You Pov}'Finally my brother Sav has started here at degrassi he is in 10th grade use to go to Lakehurst before the huge fire man Anya MacPherson is very gorgeous i feel bad for her because Holly J is so rude to her because of her problems yea i have Emma but seriously'

Her First Thought About You

*Anya MacPherson*{Anya Pov}'Ugh why can't i get this Holly J is rude but she's my best friend i know i'm stupid she tells me every single day at Degrassi i wish Sabrina was my girlfriend'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Anya MacPherson*You realized your feelings for Anya three weeks after breaking up with Emma who had said she was in love with Damien.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Anya MacPherson*Anya realized her feelings for you when she saw Emma and you making out it broke her heart knowing you were taken.

You Ask Her Out

*Anya MacPherson*You asked Anya out a few days after you realized your feelings for her

How She Reacted

*Anya MacPherson*Anya had ran into your arms smiling and crying saying"yes"kissing you softly.

Alli Bhandari Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Alli Bhandari*Darcy and Claire{younger twin sister and baby sister your the rebelious twin who has done everything in the book isn't a virgin lost it at age 12}

How You Met

*Alli Bhandari*Alli and you met the first day of her freshman year when Sav introduced her to you Darcy an Claire.

Your First Thought About Her

*Alli Bhandari*{You Pov}'Sav's baby sister Alli is very gorgeous for a freshman'

Her First Thought About You

*Alli Bhandari*{Alli Pov}'omg i finally met the Sabrina Rosa Edwards the girl who is the most badass girl in the school she really is more gorgeous then people say'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Alli Bhandari*You realized your feelings for Alli when she came to your house crying about how Johnny cheated on her when she said she wouldn't have sex with him.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Alli Bhandari*Alli realized her feelings for you when she saw you making out with your girlfriend Mia at the time.

You Ask Her Out

*Alli Bhandari*You asked Alli out after getting Sav and their parents premission yea Mr an Mrs. Bhandari gave you premission to date their daughter.

How She Reacted

*Alli Bhandari*She blushed and kissed you whispering"yes"

Jenna Middleton Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Jenna Middleton*K.C{younger brother by two years making you a senior}

How You Met

*Jenna Middleton*Jenna and you met a few hours after the first day back at Degrassi she had been singing in the cafeteria.

Your First Thought About Her

*Jenna Middleton*{You Pov}'that Blonde haired girl named Jenna Middleton is very gorgeous i love her voice she sings like an angel'

Her First Thought About You

*Jenna Middleton*{Jenna Pov}'Jenna don't blush ugh why did you have to blush in front of that gorgeous girl Sabrina'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Jenna Middleton*You realized your feelings for Jenna a few weeks after meeting when she told you about a guy/girl she liked it made you so jealous that you left her house in a hurry feleing broken.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Jenna Middleton*Jenna realized her feelings for you a few days before you realized yours she had felt broken and cried to Alli about how she saw you making out with Bianca.

You Ask Her Out

*Jenna Middleton*You asked her out a few days after confessing your feelings for her to your brother and your best friend.

How She Reacted

*Jenna Middleton*She smiled blushed and shouted"YES SABRINA YES"jumping into your arms kissing you softly.

Bianca DeSousa Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Bianca DeSousa*Drew and Adam{younger twin brother and younger brother{sister}}

How You Met

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca and you met a few days into school she had ran into you who was heading to class.

Your First Thought About Her

*Bianca DeSousa*{You Pov}'Man Bianca is the most feistest and sexist girl i have ever seen dated or met'

Her First Thought About You

*Bianca DeSousa*{Bianca Pov}' i've never actually thought girls as sexy or hot until i met Sabrina Torres'

You Realize Your Feelings For Her

*Bianca DeSousa*You realized your feelings for Bianca a few weeks after meeting when you saw her and Drew head into the boiler room it broke your heart knowing your twin brother had already got her.

She Realize Her Feelings For You

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca realized her feelings for you when she saw you and Alli flirting it made her so jealous that she used your brother Drew to get her mind off you.

You Ask Her Out

*Bianca DeSousa*You asked her out a few days after confessing your feeling for her to Drew Alli Claire Eli and Adam who all told you to get her before it's to late.

How She Reacted

*Bianca DeSousa*She just tackled you to the ground and kissed you hard whispering"yes Sabrina"

Sav Bhandari Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Sav Bhandari*Spinner{Older Brother by two years making you a junior and him a senior once again}

How You Met

*Sav Bhandari*Sav and you met during the second semester of 11th grade when his school the lakehurst came to Degrassi because of their school catching on fire.{Sav Pov} I was talking with Peter Danny and Derek while turning the corner but bump into a girl she fell down i say"i'm so sorry"bending down grabbing her hand helping her up. She says"it's okay"glancing up at me smiling saying"hey Danny Peter Derek whos your new friend"Derek and Danny say"ah you know our names omg Sabrina knows our names"freaking out Peter says"hey princess this is Sav Bhandari he's in 10th grade from Lakehurst"making her nod saying"oh i'm Sabrina mason i gotta go hopefully we meet again Sav"smiling at me before slapping Peter in the back of the head saying"don't ever call me princess again"in a warning tone walking away.

Your First Thought About Him

*Sav Bhandari*{You Pov}'I've been thinking about that 10th grade Sav Bhandari he is so hot'

His First Thought About You

*Sav Bhandari*{Sav Pov}'I've been thinking about that girl Sabrina Mason more and more every day i mean have you seen her she's gorgeous'

You Realize Your Feelings For Him

*Sav Bhandari*You realized your feelings for Sav when you saw him and Mia flirting.{You Pov}I crossed my arms glaring down the hall towards Sav and Mia feeling so jealous ugh why did i have to fall for him especially since he's a 1oth grader.

He Realize His Feelings For You

*Sav Bhandari*Sav realized his feelings for you when he saw you and Peter making out against the lockers it made him so jealous that he stormed off thinking of a way to make you his because you were the love of his life.

He Ask You Out

*Sav Bhandari*Sav asked you out a few days after getting your older brother Spinner's premission.

How You Reacted

*Sav Bhandari*You smiled and kissed him whispering"yes Sav"

Lucas Valieri Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Lucas Valieri*Jt{Older twin brother}

How You Met

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas and you met at Degrassi Johnny had thrown something that hit you in the head.{You Pov}I was talking and walking down the hall with Mia when someone threw something i fell to the floor feeling it hit my head.{Lucas Pov}Johnny threw the ball and it hit a girl i ran over saying"are you okay"she groaned sitting up saying"Yes hey Mia text Kyle for me"rubbing her head while getting up with my help.

Your First Thought About Him

*Lucas Valieri*{You Pov}'ugh i can't believe Johnny Demarcos hit me in the head with a football but damn his friend Lucas is hot as hell'

His First Thought About You

*Lucas Valieri*{Lucas Pov}'Damn Sabrina is gorgeous ugh she's friends with Mia'

You Realize Your Feelings For Him

*Lucas Valieri*You realized your feelings for Lucas a few weeks after meeting when Mia explained how he was Izzy's father it made you jealous and realize you were in love with Mia's ex/baby daddy.

He Realize His Feelings For You

*Lucas Valieri*He realized his feelings for you a few weeks after meeting also. Lucas had gotten so jealous of how close you and Spinner were it pissed him off that you weren't his yet.

He Ask You Out

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas asked you out a few days after realizing his feelings for you

How You Reacted

*Lucas Valieri*You smirked and tackled him to the floor kissing him hard whispering"yes Lucas"

Drew Torres Catch Up

Who Your Related To

*Drew Torres*No one

How You Met

*Drew Torres*Drew and you actually met at the spot when you were talking with Sav an Peter about school.

Your First Thought About Him

*Drew Torres*{You Pov}'ooo new guy Drew Torres is hot as hell'

His First Thought About You

*Drew Torres*{Drew Pov}'I'm so going to love Degrassi if Sabrina Romero goes there because man she is gorgeous and sexy at the same time'

You Realize Your Feelings For Him

*Drew Torres*You realized your feelings for him when you found out he was sleeping around with Alli it made you angry and jealous at the same time.

He Realize His Feelings For You

*Drew Torres*Drew realized his feelings for you when he saw you making out with Sav against the lockers he was so jealous and broken.

He Ask You Out

*Drew Torres*He asked you out a few weeks after realizing his feelings for you

How You Reacted

*Drew Torres*You smirked kissing him softly whispering"yes Drew yes"

Caught Making Out

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma and you were caught making out by her mother{don't worry Emma's now 14 and your 15 not 12 and 13}.{Emma Pov}Sabrina and i were cuddling on my bed watching Twilight when i started feeling her rubbing my hip and glanced up saying"you okay"noticing her beord and annoyed expression she smiled saying"yea i'm not use to just cuddling and watching movies with girls or guys we always make out but i know you don't so it's cool we'll just continue watching Twilight"staring back at the tv leaving my frowning and thinking form beside her biting my lip knowing she is sexually active when i'm not i'm still a virgin obviously man seriously i need to at less try making her unbeord or annyed. I paused the movie and crawled onto her lap straddling her waist biting my lip smiling at her wide eyed form she says"Em babe wha..."i cut her off by slamming our lips tgether she gripped my bare thighs tightly i kept my mouth closed not letting her enter until she smirked and moved one of her hands up my shirt gasping my left boob making me gasp liking the feeling i sighed realizing her tongue was moving around in my mouth it felt weird but great at the same time. As she started on my neck mom walked in say"hey hon...ah sorry"turning and walking back out shutting the door i climbed off a smirking Sabrina's lap feeling annoyed and embarrassed that mom caught us but the weird thing is she just left didn't even scream at me for it.{Emma and You making out imagine them on a bed}

*Manny Santos*Manny and you actually got caught by both Emma and Sean who were looking for you two in school but couldn't find you so they went to the girls locker room just to find you guys making out both half naked.{Manny Pov}Sabrina smirked glancing around before pulling my giggling and smirking form into the girls locker room shutting the door slamming me against the lockers kissing me hard i moaned feeling her hands squeezing my tits we stripped out of shirts connecting our lips back together not missing a beat with biting each others lip. I jumped wrapping my legs around her waist moaning while her lisp moved up and down the left side of my neck biting gently i knew i'm going to have some hickeys but so will she. When i started undoing my shorts the locker room door opened and we heard a gasp. we separated Sabrina put me back on my feet as we slid our shirts back on staring between a wide eyed embarrassed Emma and a smirking Sean who says"nice bras"making Emma slap him in the back of the head saying"Sean"he says"sorry Ems but i'm still a guy"pulling her out the door leaving us behind in a nice peaceful silences.{Manny and You making out}

*Paige Michalch*Paige and you were making out didn't get caught but she got scared and pushed you away tears in her eyes remembering Dean's rapist hands all over her body.{Paige Pov}Sabrina and i were on my bed her hovering over mine kissing me softly i blocked out anything to do with Dean not wanting to make Sabrina feel guilty for touching me. The make out was inncent at first but then it got more heated as Sabrina started kissing up and down my neck moving her hand up my right thigh towards my skirt i freaked pushing her away tears in my eyes shaking slightly having flashbacks of Dean's hands running up my scared and crying form. Sabrina stared at me saying"Paige hey it's okay he can't hurt you i'm sorry i wasn't thinking Paige we were so into the make out session that i thought you were getting comfortable but that was stupid"looking down guiltly i sighed crawling into her lap making her look at me while i say"hey Sabrina don't apologize okay it's fine i was doing okay but when you ran your hand up my thigh i suddenly started having flashback to that horrible night"crying she hugged me closely.{Paige and You making out}

*Ashley Kerwin*You didn't get caught but Ashley does stop it before it gets to intimate because she isn't ready for all that yet.{Ashley Pov}Sabrina and i were on her bed making out me trapped between her bed and her body. I gasped moaning softly feeling her lips and teeth against my neck it was all inncent until she started running her hands up my thighs and under my skirt i grabbed both of her wrist saying"please stop i'm not ready i'm sorry"feeling embarrassed because i know she's had sex with almost the whole school Sabrina just smiled and giggled saying"Ash babe it's fine okay i shouldn't of did it without your premission anyway just tell me when your ready"kissing me softly i smiled and blushed biting my lip laying my head against her chest falling asleep.{Ashley and You making out}

*Ellie Nash*Ellie and you were making out in a empty classroom her straddling your waist both of you shirtless when suddenly the lights were turned on by the principal who gave you two detention before kicking you out of the classroom but all Ellie and you did was giggle not caring that you both got detention at all.{Ellie and You making out}

*Alex*Alex and you never get caught making out because she lives by herself meaning you two have a lot of privicy.{Blank}

*Darcy Edwards*Darcy stopped the make out session before anything could happen.{Darcy Pov}Sabrina and i are making out me straddling her waist it was okay at first nice and innocent until her hands warndered under my skirt while kissing up and down my neck i moaned feeling a little turned on but grabbed her hands saying"Sabrina stop i'm not ready for that sorry"my head down in embarrassment. Sabrina put one of her fingers under my chin pushing my head up making our eyes connect as she smiled saying"Darcy baby girl it's okay i understand"kissing me softly.

*Mia Jones*Mia stopped the make out session.{Mia Pov}Sabrina and i were making out me straddling her waist moaning softly as her lips and teeth moved against my neck gently i knew i'll have some small hickeys either way. I was so into my thougths that i didn't realize Sabrina was moving her hands up my thighs under my skrit until i felt her hand against my covered clit i flinched grabbing her hand blushing saying"Sabrina i don't want to get into that right now i'm sorry"she smiled and shook her head saying"it's fine baby girl i know it's because of your daughter i mean i was the same way with the twins"kissing my forehead.{Blank}

*Jane Vaughn*Jane and you were caught making out by her older brother one of your new best friend's Lucas Valieri.{Jane Pov}Sabrina and i were watching tv in my room cuddled against each other when she started rubbing my hip. Sighing i say"Sabrina babe are you okay"she says"i'm just bored let's do something else instead of watching movies"in a bored and hoping tone making me smirk saying"Okay"sitting up and climbing into her lap saying"how about we make out Lucas is at Mia's and mom is with her new boyfriend we're alone so no interruptions"she smirked saying"okay"i bit my lip leaning down kissing her softly at first the kiss was sweet and innocent until she started getting handsy touchy an rough with me. As her tongue licked my lips i decided to tease her by keeping my mouth closed she groaned before moving her hands around my waist and grabbed/squeezed my ass making me gasp letting her slide her tongue into my opened mouth. We stripped out of our shirts leaving us in our bras and panties as our make out session got more heated but before it could continue Lucas walked in saying"Jan...ah"turning running out slamming my door i climbed out of a smirking and laughing Sabrina's lap staring at my door amused rolling my eyes feeling annoyed that he finally decided to come home and had to interrupt Sabrina an id's date night.

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J stopped the make out session because she felt that it was getting to heated.{Holly Pov}Sabrina and i were making out on my bed it was okay just a innocent little unheated make out until her hands started moving under and up my skirt i grabbed her wrists saying"Sabrina stop"climbing off her lap she sighed saying"sorry Holly J i didn't mean to do that it was just a reflex from all the girls and guys i've dated before you"in a honest tone making me frown but say"it's okay Sabrina i'm just not ready for that yet but i promise i'll tell you when i am"she smiled saying"i know i love you Holly J SinClair"kissing my blush smiling and happy form.

*Anya MacPherson*Anya stopped your make out session from getting to heated.{Anya Pov}Sabrina and i were making out on her bed but when she started moving her hands under and up my dress i tensed saying"Sabrina stop"making her freeze pulling away saying"babe i'm sorry for what ever i did wrong"in a guilty and confused tone but i say"hey Sabrina babe it's fine i'm just not ready for that yet i'm sorr..."she cut me off by saying"Anya princess that's okay i'll won't ever pressure you into anything like that next time tell me if i'm going to far okay i'll stop because i love you i would never disrespect you like that"smiling and kissing my blushing smiling form i say"you love me"she says"yes Anya"kissing my nose before pulling me into her arms as we laid back down on my bed her hands running threw my hair.

*Alli Bhandari*Actually you stopped the make out session because you didn't want her to regret losing her virginity in that way to you.{Alli Pov}Sabrina and i were making out on my bed me straddling her waist but when i tried taken things further by pulling on her shirt she stopped me saying"Ali baby girl stop we can't i don't want you to lose your virginity like this but i promise when your ready we will"i smiled nodding saying"i know"kissing her before sliding off her lap and laying beside her cuddling up into her side breathing in her scent.

*Jenna Middleton*Jenna and you were caught by your brother KC.{Jenna Pov}I squealed as Sabrina picked up my form legs wrapped around her waist as her hands were on my thighs while we made out she laid me on her bed kissing up and down my neck yanking on my shirt i bit my lip letting her pull it over my head before our lips were attached again i tightened my legs around her waist. But when Sabrina kissed down my neck leaving hickeys on the top of my breast down my stomach towards my skirt K.C stormed in saying"Sis mom nee...WOAH "making me blush as Sabrina stood slapping his chest pushing him out and locking the door saying"sorry about him babe"i giggled saying"it's fine Sabrina "she says"okay"laughing before pulling me into her chest we fell alseep after watching tv.

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca and you never get interrupted because everyone knows not to come in without knocking or without your premission.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*J and you weren't caught but you did stop the make out session when you felt his hands running under your shrit no your not a virgin it's just you don't want him losing his from a heated make out session like you had done.{You Pov}J and i were making out on my bed me straddling his naked waist moaning quietly feeling his lips against my neck my eyes rolling into the back of my head loving the feeling. Feeling his hands move under my shirt i grabbed his wrists moving them from under my shirt saying"no not yet J your not ready"he groaned but sighed nodding saying"yea your right i'm not thanks for stopping me babe"kissing my forehead making me smile saying"your welcome J"laying my head against his chest and half my body on top of his not caring if Gavin walked in and saw.{J and You making out}

*Sean Cameron*Sean and you wouldn't ever get caught because when you guys make out Sean always slames you hard against either the wall door or dresser making very loud noises even your mother Spike knows not to interrupt even if she wants to.{Sean and You making out}

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy and you never get caught because no one bothers to interrupt you guys because their afraid of what they might find behind the closed doors.{Jimmy and You making out}

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{You Pov}Gavin and i were making out on his bed me straddling his naked waist not caring if we could get caught at any minute now either by his parents or adopted little sister. I moaned feeling him leaving kisses down my neck chest down my stomach towards my pajama short-shorts but groaned when his phone rung he answered saying"hey yea okay bye"hanging up saying"that was Jimmy he needs us"i say"fine"rolling my eyes pulling my shirt back on Gavin frowned grabbing my waist pulling me towards him saying"baby girl don't be mad"kissing me making me calm down and blush.{Gavin and You making out}

*Craig Manning*Craig and you don't ever get caught because you live together see your parents kicked you out when they found you having sex with a guy from school before Craig.{Craig and You making out}

*Jay Hogart*Jay and You making out

*Sav Bhandari*{Sav Pov} As Sabrina walked into my bedroom i grabbed her waist slamming her against the wall before slamming my lips against hers gripping her waist as she pulled on my short hair.I mumble" jump" tapping her thighs making her jump wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck while my hands went around her thighs gripping them tightly as i walked backwards falling onto my bed Sabrina straddling my waist pulling off her shirt before leaning down in kissing me who gripped her waist tightly as we made out but as she started grinding against my covered boner i groaned tightening my grip on her waist grinding against her covered P*ssy making her moan and gasp before we could continue Alli stormed in saying"Guy...Woah EWW"turning and running out slamming the door i groaned while Sabrina climbed off my lap slipping her shirt back on.

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas was leaned against his headboard while you were in his lap you two were making out his hands running up and down your shirtless top half while you ran your hands up and down his chest/abs making him groan into your mouth let's just say when you do that to his chest and abs it turns him on but anyway back to your make out session as he was kissing your covered chest making you moan softly Jane stormed in say"hey Lucas do you know wer... OMFG STOP"turning and storming out of your room making you sighed groaning saying"i can't wait til i move out of here"getting off Lucas pulling your shirt back on.

*Drew Torres*Drew and you were caught making out by Adam.{Drew Pov}I groaned as Sabrina beat me once again at call of duty she started dancing around saying"ah you are a fucking loser Drew Torres" i say"yea yea"laying against my head board she climbed onto the bed crawling up my body smirking widely straddling my waist slamming her lips against mine i grabbed her thighs and gripped them as our tongues fought for domanince she groaned while i chuckled smirking widely moving my lips from hers down to her neck kissing up and down she moaned when i hit her weak spot i repeated my action on that spot she gripped my neck moaning louder but as i laid her against the bed kissing down her chest leaving hickeys here and there before continuing down but before i could get lower Adam walked in saying"hey guy...AH EWE GROSS DREW SABRINA"covering his eyes turning and running out Sabrina groaned and mumbled something i know she was cussing him out i chuckled replaying his reaction over and over again before moving and laying beside my annoyed girlfriend wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her head into my chest as we cuddled falling asleep.

You Fight/He/You Make You/Her Cry

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma and you got into a huge figbt over her jealousy of Paige always being near or touching you in some way.{Emma Pov}I stormed out of the party with a furious Sabrina running after me screaming"EMMA"grabbing my wrist making me turn screaming"WHAT LET ME GO" she screams"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM". I sighed screaming"OH LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW IT'S PAIGE SHE'S TOUCHING AND FLIRTING WITH YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUSH HER AWAY OR TELL HER TO STOP THAT YOU HAD ME SABRINA THAT'S WHY"trying to keep my self from crying in front of her but hearing her scream"OMG EMMA WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JEALOUS BITCH YOUR SO FUCKING CLINGY IT'S ANNOYING AND I'M EMBARASSED TO BE DATING A LITTLE GIRL"turning and storming back into the house were the party was still going on while i sat on the swing breaking down into tears sniffling trying to stop them but they just kept flowing down my cheeks.

*Manny Santos*Manny and you got into a fight because of Ashley then you called her a slut.{Manny Pov}I stormed down the hallway angry with a furious Sabrina storming after me grabbing and pulling me into the locker room shutting the door screaming"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MANNY YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY HURT ASHLEY"crossing her arms glaring me down with that evil glare of hers making me flinch away screaming"I DON'T KNOW OKAY WHEN I SAW HER KISSING YOUR CHEEK AND TOUCHING I JUST FLIPPED I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HER OKAY I'M SORRY"keeping the tears back. She groaned screaming"FUCK MANNY WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS I DON'T GET JEALOUS WHEN YOU'VE TOUCH OR KISS ANOTHER GUYS CHEEK OR THEY DO THE SAME TO YOU I SHOULD THOUGH BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS GOING TO BE THAT FUCKING SLUT WHO CAN'T KEEP HER LEGS CLOSED"turning and storming out of the locker room i slid down the lockers breaking down crying because that hurt so fucking bad.

*Paige Michalch*Paige and you got into a huge fight over you kissing Manny's cheek but thought you and Manny were kissing from the angle she saw it.{Paige Pov}I heard Sabrina screaming"PAIGE WAIT"but i just continued running not knowing where i'm going i just need to get away from her house. I fell on a park bench breaking into tears wondering why she was cheating then i thought it's because Manny isn't like me meaning she'll let Sabrina do whatever with her unlike me who is still scared still having the flashbacks of Dean raping me Sabrina and i can't never get that far into an sex activety because of it.

*Ashley Kerwin*Ashley and you got into a huge fight because she caught you fucking Manny with a strop on.{Ashley Pov}Sabrina ran out after my furious form screaming for me to stop and listen to her i froze and turned screaming"WHY SABRINA WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER TELL ME"tears blurrying my vision. She sighed groaning before screaming"FINE BECAUSE SHE ISN'T A FUCKING TEASING VIRGIN LIKE YOU I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH HER EVER SINCE YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T READY TO HAVE SEX ASHLEY NO WONDER JIMMY BROKE UP WITH YOU"in a un guilty and serious tone i burst into tears screaming"I HATE YOU DON'T EVER LOOK TALK OR EVEN TOUCH ME AGAIN SABRINA ROSE BROOKS WE'RE DONE"turning and running over getting into my car driving away replaying the whole fight over and over again in my head repeatly crying harder.

*Ellie Nash*Ellie and you got into a huge fight over Paige who called her a bitch and you didn't take up or even tell Paige to stop all you did was laugh not realizing Ellie was hurt and would cry in her room later that night after your huge fight because of it.

*Alex*Never fight

*Darcy Edwards*Darcy and you got into a huge fight over Manny who had kissed you.{Darcy Pov}Walking into the house full of drunk teenagers i frozed watching Manny kiss my girlfriend Sabrina who didn't even push her away she kissed her back. I crossed my arms tears in my eyes as they separated Sabrina stared across the room finally noticing me who shook my head and turned storming out of the house with her running out after me screaming"DARCY WAIT"grabbing my wrist making me stop and turn screaming"WHY SABRINA WHY WOULD YOU KISS HER BACK"Sabrina frowned saying"it didn't mean anything okay it was a mistak.."i cut her off screaming"IF IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING AND WAS A MISTAKE THEN YOU WOULDN'T OF DONE IT"trying to keep the tears back. She rolled her eyes screaming"OMG DARCY I SAID IT WAS A MISTAKE FINE I'M GLAD I KISSED HER AND YOU SAW I MEAN AT LESS SHE'LL HAVE SEX WITH ME"in a serious and unsorry tone i scream"FINE WE ARE OVER"slapping her in the face turning and running off getting in my car driving off letting the tears fall feeling broken that the love of my life would do that to me.

*Mia Jones*Mia and you got into a fight over her continuing cheerleading you didn't like other guys or even girls looking at her dance or in that cheerleading uniform.{Mia Pov}Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned stomring out of the gym with my frowning and confused form running out after her screaming"SABRINA WAIT BABE WHAT'S WRONG"getting in front of her blocking her from stepping around me she sighed screaming"YOUR WHAT'S WRONG MIA I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LIKE YOU BEING A CHEERLEADER AND HERE YOU ARE DANCING AROUND IN THAT SHORT CHEERLEADING UNIFORM LETTING ALL THE GUYS SEE ALMOST EVERY THING LIKE A LITTLE SLUT"pushing passed my crying form out of the school while i stayed frozen in the middle of the hallway before running into the girls bathroom looking in the mirror finding out what she mean't by showing them almost everything i cried harder not believing the love of my life called me a little slut.

*Jane Vaughn*Jane and you never fight because you wouldn't hurt each other like that or in anyway.

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J an you got into a huge fight over her rudeness and jealousness.{Holly Pov}I glared between my girlfriend and Mia not liking how touchy they were getting without thinking i stormed over slapping Mia across the face making Sabrina scream"HOLLY J WHAT THE HELL"checking over a stun and crying Mia with a worried look. I groaned screaming"SHE WAS FLIRTING AND TOUCHING YOU SABRINA SHE KNOWS YOUR MINE"Sabrina snapped her head over and glared at me screaming"OMG HOLLY J JUST LEAVE US BOTH ALONE WE ARE DONE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING JEALOUS AND RUDE TOWARDS MIA FOR NO REASON".I froze in place saying"wait Sabri..."she screams"JUST GO HOLLY"i stared into her eyes hoping to find some kind of guiltness but found none i say"fine i hate you"turning and running out of dot crying feeling broken.

*Anya MacPherson*Anya and you never fight like ever because you wouldn't want to make the love of your life cry or hurt her in anyway.

*Alli Bhandari*Alli and you got into a huge fight over her clingy-ness.{You Pov}I groaned noticing Alli messaging me asking where i am god why does she have to be so clingy i hate those kinds of girls. Alli continued leaving text messages and calls but i kept ignoring them and played the x box with the boys not caring about what she wanted at the moment.{Alli Pov}I frowned realizing Sabrina hasn't been answering my messages or calls. I whisper"you know what i'll go surprise her"standing and slipping on my shoes before walking out of my room down stairs saying"ma dad i'm going to see Sabrina i'll be back later"walking out of the front door heading down the steps and street{since she's still 14 almost 15}.{You Pov}The boys started talking about their girls of the week when Peter says"Sabrina how is it with Alli"i groaned saying"bro she is so annoying i've been ignoring her messages and calls because i need some space some time to myself i've never had a girlfriend who was so clingy as Alli god i wish she would just give me space"in a serious and honest tone they all laughed saying"yea we know the feeling". Hearing a girls voice say"fine have your space how about you delete my number and stay the hell away from me"making me stand saying"Alli bab.."she stormed over and slapped me in the face screaming"I HATE YOU SABRINA I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" turning and running out of my room in tears. I ran out after her screaming"ALLI WAIT PLEASE".{Alli Pov}I smiled noticing her car in the driveway and knocked on her front door when no one answered i pulled out my key she gave me. After unlocking and opening her front door i walked in saying"babe you home"heading up stairs freezing out side her bedroom door tearing up hearing the words 'Bro she is so annoying i've been ignoring her messages and calls because i need some space some time to myself i've never had a girlfriend as clingy as Alli god i wish she would just give me space"in a serious and honest tone. Opening her bedroom door i say"fine have your space how about you delete my number and stay the hell away from me"she stood saying"Alli bab.."getting cut off by me storming over and slapping her in the face screaming"I HATE YOU SABRINA I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME"turning and running out of her room crying. I heard her running after me screaming"ALLI WAIT PLEASE"before i opened the front door she grabbed my wrist stopping me from leaving i sighed screaming"WHAT I'M AN ANNOYING CLINGY GIRL REMEMBER"crying harder yanking my wrist out of her hold opening the door glancing over my shoulder saying"goodbye Sabrina"walking out slamming the door after throwing her key at her face and ran down the street all the way home crying harder feeling broken.

*Jenna Middleton*Jenna cried thinking you were cheating on her with Marisol who had been texting and thanking you for helping her with her homework.{Jenna Pov}As Sabrina walked into her bathroom her phone started ringing i sighed rolling over{she had been staying the weekend with you}grabbing and unlocking her phone frowning noticing text messages being exchanged between her an Marisol. I felt tears in my eyes reading them feeling stupid of thinking Sabrina would actually love me i stood pulling on my jacket and shoes. Sabrina walked back out of the bathroom saying"Jenna babe where are you going"in a confused tone making me saying"home because i don't want to be here with a cheater like you Sabrina"throwing her phone at her face and running out of her room down the hall out the front door leaving the house not even caring to look back at my screaming girlfriend.

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca and you never fight like ever not even when you both are angry at each other.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*James and you got into a huge fight over Jimmy and he called you a slut which ended with you slapping him across the face screaming that you hated him before running off breaking down into tears.{You Pov}James and i were fighting over Jimmy once again i don't understand it really. I scream"J JIMMY AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS OKAY YOU KNOW THIS WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE FOREVER"tears in my eyes because i don't like or love fighting it always ends with some one crying or just phsyically hurt James screams"SABRINA GOD IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAD DATED JIMMY AND I DON'T LIKE HOW CLOSE YOU TWO ARE NOW MORE CLOSER THEN WHEN YOU BOTH DATED FUCK I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU ACT AND DRESS AROUND HIM". I frowned saying"what do you mean by how i act and dress around Jimmy J"crossing my arms wondering what he mean't but when i heard him screaming" YOU ACT AND DRESS LIKE A FUCKING SLUT"i slapped him hard across the face screaming"I HATE YOU JAMES I FUCKING HATE YOU"turning and running away from him not caring if he begs for me to come back i won't because he crossed the fucking line with calling me a slut.

*Sean Cameron*Sean and you got into a fight over you not answering his calls or messages he calls you a slut.{You Pov}I rolled my eyes biting my lip blinking away tears as Sean continued screaming at me for not answering his calls or messages i finally had enough and scream"GOD SEAN STOP FUCKING TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF TOY I'M NOT OKAY YOUR SO FUCKING OVER-PROTECTIVE OBSESSIVE AGRESSIVE AND CONTROLLING I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE"trying to control my breathing and keep the tears back but hearing him scream"FINE SABRINA YOUR JUST A ANNOYING CLINGY LITTLE WHORE ANYWAY"i broke bursting into tears screaming"I FUCKING HATE YOU SEAN"punching him hard in the face before getting into my car pulling out of the park parking lot speeding off tears continuing to fall down my face replaying the whole scene repeatly over and over again in my head.

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy and you never actually fight yea you play fight that's it.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Gavin made you cry by calling you a cheating slut even tho you tried telling him you didn't cheat that Gio raped you unlike the last time you weren't so lucky and Gavin walked in on it without even thinking he turned and ran out.{You Pov}I cried and cried as Gio raped me repeatly Gavin walked in and froze staring wide eyed i tried telling him to help but Gio had my mouth covered by his hand Gavin shook his head tears in his eyes as he turned and stormed back out of your bedroom leaving a chuckling Gio continuing to rape your weak hurting form until he cummed inside you whispering"good girl sorry about Gavin actually i'm not now he knows what a huge slut you are"pulling his clothes back on before leaving my crying shocking and whimpering aching form behind.{3RD PERSON POV}You picked up and started strolling through your phone until you found Spinner's number you pressed call and put it against your left ear{on the other side of town a crying Gavin was laying in bed feeling pissed off broken and confused wondering why you would cheat on him}Gavin picked up his ringing phone and rolled his eyes sighing answering it saying"what Sabrina"in a broken and angry tone she started crying saying"Gavin what you saw wasn't what it was he wa.."cutting herself off crying louder but Gavin rolled his eyes saying"Sabrina i know he was fucking you why are you such a slut"hanging up the phone not knowing that you would try commiting suicde believing that Gavin was right you were slut no wonder Gio raped you it was because you deserved it.

*Craig Manning*Craig and you never fight at all

*Jay Hogart*Jay called you a slut not knowing you would try killing yourself thinking he was right about you being a slut.

*Sav Bhandari*Sav made you cry by calling you a clingy and annoying bitch.{You Pov}Sav has been distance lately and i don't know why so i decided to go ask what was wrong. Biting my lip i knocked on the Bhandari front door waiting and waiting until Alli opened the door smiling saying"Sabrina i haven't seen you at Degrassi or here with Sav in a while"hugging me who smiled back saying"yea i know is he home"she nodded saying"yea upstairs playing video games with the guys". I walked up the stairs heading down the hall towards his room throwing my fist up to knock but froze frowning and tearing up hearing the words"omg Sabrina is a clingy and annoying bitch sometimes i wish i never asked her out"come out of Sav's mouth i covered my mouth turning and running down the hall down stairs passed a worried looking Alli out of their house getting into my car pulling out of their driveway heading home crying harder feeling broken repeating the words' Sabrina is so clingy and annoying'over and over again in my head.{Alli Pov}I frowned looking worried wondering why Sabrina left in tears i sighed running up stairs and straight into Sav's room saying"Sav why did Sabrina leave in tears"making him and the guys freeze he says"Sabrina was here"in a shocked confused and guilty tone i say"yea she came up stairs to see you".{Sav Pov}Alli stormed into my room saying"Sav why did Sabrina leave in tears"i froze saying"Sabrina was here"in a shocked confused and guilty tone she says"yea she came up stairs to see you". I picked up my phone and tried calling Sabrina but it kept going to voice mail i ran out of my room and down stairs out of the house down the street freezing noticing Sabrina's car in her driveway i ran towards her yard up towards the house glancing up at the upstairs windows watching her walk into her room and fall to the floor crying i knew she heard what i said to the guys about her.

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas made you cry by calling you a slut.{You Pov} I was drinking and dancing with the girls feeling on top of the world giggling i walked into Lucas's dinning room sitting on his lap kissing him saying"Luke i'm bored"he clenched his jaw saying"are you drunk Sabrina go hang out with the girls i'm doing something right now"in a snappy tone making me stare at him like he lost his mind before saying"fine"rolling my eyes standing and walking back through the crowd smirking grabbing Peter saying"let's dance i'm bored"in a bored and teasing tone.{Lucas Pov}Hearing shouting and cheering i stood from my sit walking through the crowd freezing watching Sabrina dance all over a smirking Peter i stormed over yanking her away from him saying"what the hell Bri"she smirked and giggled saying"ah finally Lucas"glancing up at me with a amused and teasing look in her eyes i sighed saying"everyone get out now"they all left. I say"what is that"pulling her hair to the side and groaned not believing she let him give her a hickey i say"are you fucking kidding me you left Peter give you a hickey" Sabrina just kept laughing like it was funny she says"Lucas it's fine it didn't mean anything it isn't like i slept with him". Without thinking i scream"I KNOW MAYBE YOU DID MEAN YOU ARE A SLUT"staring at the floor but hearing crying i snapped my gaze from the floor to my girlfriend finding her crying i frowned realizing what i just said.

*Drew Torres*Drew made you cry by repeatly pushing you away not kissing you.{Drew Pov}Walking through the crowd of dancing and drunk teens i finally found my girlfriend dancing with Sav i never liked how close they were with each other. Clearing my throat she glanced over saying"Drew your here finally"throughing her arms around my neck giggling and trying to kiss me i frowned saying"are you drunk Sav you let her drunk are you crazy"he shrugged saying"I'm sorry bro"walking away leaving me with my drunk and giggling girlfriend. As she kept trying to kiss me i repeatly pushed her away making her frown saying"why won't you kiss me don't you love me Drew"tears in her eyes i sighed saying"don't cry it's just your drunk Sabrina i don't like or drink alcohal remember"she says"sorry i just like having fun it remembers me of my old friends"hugging my neck while i smiled kissing her forehead feeling guilty for making her cry.

He/You Apologize For Making You/Her Cry

Girls

*Emma Nelson*{You Pov}I froze in the middle of my living room turning and looking out the window at my crying broken girlfriend. Biting my lip i ran back out of the house pulling her up from the swing and into my arms kissing her hard whispering"Emma i didn't mean anything i said i'm sorry i feel so fucking guilty i've been in a horrible place for a while now"she smiled and sniffled looking up into my eyes wiping away her own tears whispering"i forgive you Sabrina but i swear if you ever treat me like that again then we are over for good"kissing my cheek while hugging my neck tightly.

*Manny Santos*{You Pov}It's been a few days since Manny and id's huge fight i can't believe i called her a slut seriously i know i fuck'ed up but i need her back in my arms. Seeing Manny laughing smiling and talking with the rest of the cheerleaders i ran over saying"Manny can we talk"she nodded saying"sure"walking into the girls bathroom with me following behind. She says"talk"crossing her arms i started crying getting on my knees gripping her waist tightly saying"please forgive Manny i can't live with you hating me i know i fuck'ed up by calling you a slut that was fucking wrong i promise i'll treat you better do what ever you want me to do just please"in a guilty broken pleading and begging tone.{Manny Pov}I ran my hands through a begging pleading and crying Sabrina's hair while her head laid against my chest sitting on her knees i smiled saying"i forgive you Sabrina but if you ever call me a slut again then i'll leave you for good"she stood and smiled wiping away her tears wrapping her arms around my waist while i wrapped mine around her neck as we kissed and made up.

*Paige Michalch*{You Pov}Paige still won't answer my calls or messages it wasn't what she thought Manny and i were just hanging out like old times but when Paige walked into my house i was kissing Manny's cheek which Manny thought i was kissing her on the mouth i wouldn't ever think about cheating on her because i love her to much to hurt her. Seeing Paige walking down the hallway i smiled and ran after her shouting"PAIGE WAIT UP"grabbing her wrist making her sigh and turn rolling her gorgeous eyes saying"what Sabrina go back to Manny"frowning glaring at me hard. I say"Paige listen I'm not cheating on you with Manny see what happened was that i was kissing her right cheek when you walked into my house seeing it from the angle you saw it which made it look like Manny and i were actually kissing instead of me kissing her cheek"in a honest and serious tone making her bite her lip staring at me with a soft look before smiling saying"i'm sorry that i thought you would ever cheat on me"throwing her arms around my neck while mine went around her waist kissing her softly.

*Ashley Kerwin*{You Pov}I can't believe i treated Ashley like that god i feel so fucking guilty and don't know what to do i gotta get her back. It's been three days since i cheated on her with Manny god i miss Ashley so much i hate being ignored and avioded by her. Finding her standing at her locker i walked over saying"Ashley please let me explain"she sighed and rolled her eyes saying"fine explain"crossing her arms waiting for me to explain why i cheated. I say"Ash Manny didn't mean anything to me okay it was the most horrible and fuck'ed up mistake i've ever did or done i've never cheated before and i'm so fucking sorry for it"in a honest and guilty tone tears running down my face. Ashley stare at me with a hard glare before it softened and she sighed biting her lip saying"you get one more chance Sabrina don't make me regret taking you back"i nodded smiling widely kissing her softly saying"thank you Ash"walking away.

*Ellie Nash*You realized you fuck'ed up by laughing when your older sister Paige called Ellie a bitch. You apologized the very next day at school explaing how you shouldn't of laughed that you should've took up for her.

*Alex*Never fight remember

*Darcy Edwards*You realized you fucked up and apologized the very next day at school explaining how you weren't your real self that someone drugged your drink making you say all of those things.

*Mia Jones*The very next day you cornered Mia in the girls locker room and apologized begging for her forgiveness.{Mia Pov}Sabrina cornered me in the locker room crying apologizing and begging for my forgiveness i knew she was really sorry because she never cries like ever. I smiled hugging her saying"i forgive you but if you ever call me a slut again i'll never forgive you ever again"she smiled saying"I promise i'll never hurt you like that again and don't stop cheerleading you actually looks so fucking sexy cheering and wearing that short cheerleading uniform"kissing my neck making me blush and giggle.

*Jane Vaughn*You two never fought like ever remember

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J realized you were right about her jealousy and rudeness towards Mia she gave you some space until she really needed you the most she apologized to Mia and you took her back understanding why she is like she is.

*Anya MacPherson*Anya and you never fought because you wouldn't hurt each other like that.

*Alli Bhandari*You actually waited a few days before begging apologizing and crying explaining how you never mean't to hurt her like that she teased you for a little while before saying she forgave you making you promise to never hurt her like that ever again and tell her if she's being clingy.

*Jenna Middleton*Jenna realized she was stupid to think you would ever cheat on her with anyone especially Marisol so she waited a few days before begging for your forgiveness explaining how she was just feeling insecure and jealous at the thought of you cheating.

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca and you never fought

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{J.T Pov}It's been two weeks since i called Sabrina slut Spinner hasn't killed me yet and i don't know why Sabrina still ignores and tries avoiding me. I shout"SABRINA WAIT UP"and she ran off down the hall turning the corner i sighed chasing after her finding her slipping into the girls locker room. Sighing i stormed in saying"Sabrina please listen to me"she turned and crossed her arms glaring at me saying"what James god you called me a slut that really hurt me"tears in her eyes making me feel more guilty then i did that night i sighed saying"Sabrina please forgive me i promise i'll never hurt you like that ever again just please i need you i can't live without you" she bit her lip glancing around before saying"fine one last chance J but i swear if you ever do something like that ever again then we'll be over for good"i smirked and kissed her.

*Sean Cameron*Sean realized what he said and did was fuck'ed up he knew he had to fix his mistake before he loses you for good this time. Oh and Sean did he gave you a ring promising to always love you to never ever hurt or make you cry like that ever again.

*Jimmy Brooks*You guys never actually fight like ever

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*{Spinner Pov}I groaned answering my phone saying"hello"hearing the words"Spinner Sabrina's in the hospital she tried hanging herself last night"come out of a crying Emma's mouth i jumped up and got dressed hanging up running out of the house.{Skip to the hospital}I sat beside her hospital bed holding her hand crying feeling guilty knowing it was my fault for this and i know it was because she left a letter written for me explaining how Gio raped her that she was cheating i fell asleep. Hearing someone saying"Gavin wake up"shaking me awke i groaned blinking and wiping my eyes before realizing it was Sabrina who woke me up and smiled saying"thank god your awake"she frowned saying"what happened"in a very confused tone. I say"you tried hanging yourself last night Emma found you unconsious and Sean cut the rope they had gotten there in time if they didn't then you would be dead"she stared at me like i was crazy shaking her head saying"I would never try killing myself unless something or someone said something horrible to me who made me do it"i bit my lip saying"me"she says"why would you omg Gio raped me last night you caught us and when i called to explain you called me a slut"crying i frowned saying"I'm sorry for not believing you i wasn't thinking"she says"it's fine"looking towards the door at the doctor who walked in saying"Sabrina we ran some test your pregnant"Sabrina says"i want an abortin now"the Doc says"Okay"turning and walking back out of the room leaving me with a shocked nervous and worried Sabrina. A few minutes later a nurse came in saying"Sabrina if you have this abortin then you'll never have kids again you've had a 9 abortins before if you do it a 10th time then yea you won't have kids like ever"i stared between the nurse and Sabrina shocked because i never knew she had bene pregnant at less 9 times before. Sabrina says"fine i won't abort the baby happy"in a snappy tone the nurse nodded and walked out of the room Sabrina whispers"i hate you i won't ever love you ever"to her stomach making me stare at her like she was crazy it's not the baby's fault that it's father is a rapist.

*Craig Manning*Craig and you don't fight remember

*Jay Hogart*{Jay Pov}I knocked on the Nelson door frowning when no one answered i mean seriously i know Spike and Emma aren't home but Sabrina is. I opened the door walking in shouting"SABRINA"not getting an answer i ran up stairs pushing open the bathroom door freezing noticing a almost bled out Sabrina on the floor i ran over screaming"SABRINA BABE WAKE UP PLEASE I'M SORRY OKAY I LOVE YOU JUST PLEASE WAKE UP"calling 911 explaining what's wrong.{skip to hospital} Emma and their mom ran in saying"what happened"i say"i went to apologize for the stupid fight we had but found her bleeding out on the bathroom floor"crying not caring at the moment because the love of my life might die. Doctor Marshall walked out of her room saying"Family of Sabrina Nelson"we all three ran over her mom saying"I'm her mother this is her twin sister and her boyfriend"tears in her eyes the doctor says"Sabrina's awake she lost a lot of blood tho but she's asking for Jay"i walked into her hospital room finding her sitting up watching Icarly laughing before smiling at me saying"Jay"i smiled sitting down n the chair beside her bed saying"I'm sorry for calling you a slu.."she cut me off by saying"it's fine Jay i forgive you okay"kissing my cheek i smiled saying"thank god"kissing her forehead.

*Sav Bhandari*Sav gave you space didn't actaully talk to you until he figured out how to beg for your forgiveness let's just say he sung a song Sorry for everything i caused he wrote to get your forgiveness.

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas hugged your crying form whispering how sorry he was and that you weren't a slut he was just jealous and afraid you would want Peter instead of him.

*Drew Torres*Drew apologized as soon as he saw the tears in your eyes.

He/You Hurt You/Her

Girls

*Emma Nelson*You hit Emma when she called your brother a manwhore.{You Pov}Emma and i were hanging out in her bedroom when suddenly we got into this huge fight over my brother Spinner who she said broke Manny's heart. I rolled my eyes not believing what she says because Manny has became the biggest slut in school so i don't think Spinner did anything like that but hearing the words"Spinner's a manwhore Sabrina"come out of her mouth i slapped her across the face saying"don't you ever call my brother that again Emma"storming out of her room slamming the door running down stairs and out of her house.{Emma Pov}I sat on my bed crying feeling my cheek aching and stinging from the slap i know i deserved it while rubbing my cheek.

*Manny Santos*You hurt Manny by slapping and slamming her against the wall for talking about your best friend Paige.{Manny Pov}Sabrina and i were fighting over Paige who i hate because i know she's trying to take Sabrina away from me Sabrina screams"MANNY MY GOD SHE IS JUST BEING A GOOD FRIEND SHE'S STRAIGHT NOT INTO GIRLS AT ALL". I crossed my arms glaring down at the floor before snapping my head up screaming"SABRINA I DON'T LIKE HER BECAUSE SHE'S A FUCKING A ATTENTION WHOR..."getting cut off by her slapping and slamming my shocked form against the wall screaming"SHE IS A ATTENTION WHORE YOU ARE"storming out and slamming my front door i slid down the wall breaking down crying rubbing my aching and stinging cheek feeling the pain in my back from being slammed against the wall.

*Paige Michalch*You accidently hurt Paige when she snuck up behind you who turned scared and punched her in the face.{Paige Pov}I sighed walking up behind my girlfriend who was talking on the phone but i knew it was a huge mistake when i tapped her shoulder because she turned and punched me in the face i fell to the floor crying out in pain while she dropped at my side apologizing over and over again making me giggle saying"it's fine Sabrina i shouldn't of snuck up on you like that"she nodded saying"yea" while carrying me into the bathroom and cleaning up the blood from my nose.

*Ashley Kerwin*You hit Ashley when she called Emma a bitch.{Ashley Pov}I rolled my eyes feeling very pissed off that Sabrina still hangs out with Emma and Manny especially Manny i mean seriously she cheated on me with her. Emma glared at me rolling her eyes before storming out of Sabrina's house with a smirking Manny while Sabrina sighed shaking her head saying"what's your problem"hearing my sighing and groaning i say"Emma that's my problem why does she have to be such a bitc.."getting cut off by her slapping across the face glaring me down saying"Emma isn't a bitch"storming up stairs and into her room slamming the door i sighed crying realizing she was right.

*Ellie Nash*You hit Ellie with a volley ball during gym by accident.{You Pov}The girls and i were playing Volley ball while the guys played basketball when i spiked the ball it hit a reading and laughing Ellie in the face making her fall off the bleachers i ran over saying"omg baby girl i'm so sorry"helping up her groaning and crying form she smiled saying"it's fine".

*Alex*You slapped Alex when she broke your grandmothers vase that she gave you before she died.{Alex Pov}'Omg i broke Sabrina's vase fuck she's going to be so angry'i thought while picking up the broken pieces freezing when i heard her shout"ALEX WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO"in a furious tone. I stood saying"omg Bri babe i'm sorry i didn't mean to okay it was an accident"but she glared me down before slapping me hard across the face i gasped falling back to the floor tears in my eyes as she turned and stormed back up stairs.

*Darcy Edwards*You slapped Darcy when she called Manny a slut

*Mia Jones*You hurt Mia when you found out she was calling Liberty names but Liberty was lying because she wanted you for herself.{Mia Pov}I was doing laudry when Sabrina stormed in saying"why would you say that to Liberty Mia"crossing her arms i frowned saying"say what Sabrina i didn't do anything" in a honest and confused tone. She groaned screaming"MIA DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CALLED HER A NERDY SLUT SO DON'T LIE TO MY FACE"pushing me up against the wall scaring me a little i whimpered saying"Sabrina i promise i didn't say that to Liber.."getting cut off by her slamming my head against the wall i dropepd to the floor crying in pain feeling the back of my head feeling wet stuff and pulled back gasping staring at the blood with wide eyes. Sabrina shook her head and gasped saying"Omg i'm so sorry babe Mia i don't know what got into me i promise i can't believe i hurt you"falling to the floor crying i smiled sadly saying"it's okay i forgive you Bri okay don't worry and i promise i didn't say that to Liberty Sabrina she's been trying to break us up since we got together she's in love with you"Sabrina giggled wiping away her tears saying"yea your right i'm sorry for thinking you were lying"hugging and kissing my cheek.

*Jane Vaughn*Jane and you both slapped each other during a huge fight

*Holly J SinClair*You hit Holly J when she started talking about Mia and Manny saying how they were slut it pissed you off.

*Anya MacPherson*You hit Anya when she called you a lying bitch

*Alli Bhandari*You hurt Alli when she called you a lying slutty bitch.{Alli Pov}When the words"your a slutty bitch Sabrina"came out of my mouth she slapped me hard across the face i gasped falling to the floor holding my aching and stinging cheek tears in my eyes not believing she just hit me. She screams"GET UP ALLI NOW"i whimpered crying feeling so scared she groaned and yanked me up by my hair making me screamed"OWE SABRINA STOP THAT HURTS"in a begging hurting and scared tone but all she did was slam me against the wall glaring down at me screaming"WHY ARE YOU STILL CRYING YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH YOUR NOT A BABY FUCK"slapping me a few more times before leaving my house leaving my shaking whimpering crying and scared form behind.

*Jenna Middleton*You had hurt Jenna during a fight when she tried leaving your house.{Jenna Pov}Sabrina and i were fighting once again over Marisol i tried leaving but she grabbed my hair yanking me back i whimpered screaming"OWE"crying feeling pain in my head as i fell backwards to the floor she screams'YOUR NOT LEAVING JENNA NOW STOP CRYING"but i just kept crying and crying feeling so screamed"I SAID STOP FUCKING CRY YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT"slapping me hard in the face i begged her to stop but she just kept slapping and hitting me over again not stopping at all.

*Bianca DeSousa*You hit Bianca when you found out she was talking to some guy.{Bianca Pov}Hearing Sabrina scream"BIANCA GET UP HERE NOW"i jumped up and ran up stairs saying"babe whats wron..."cutting myself off by gasping and holding my aching cheek staring at my furious girlfriend with tears in my eyes not believing she just slapped me.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*J.t hurt you when you tried calming down his pissed off form but was slammed against the wall and punched hard in the face before he stormed away leaving your house.{You Pov}James was screaming and throwing things at my flinching whimpering scared and crying form who was trying to calm him down. I say"James i didn't mean to break your Xbox i was just trying to put it up"crying harder while he continued screaming at me screaming"OMG SABRINA SHUT THE FUCK UP STOP CRYING YOUR SO SUCH A CLUMSY SLUT START WATCHING WERE YOUR WALKING OKAY DAMN"slamming my back against the wall hard and punched me in the face before turning storming out of my house slamming the door leaving my whimpering scared shaking and crying form behind wondering what just happened.

*Sean Cameron*Sean gripped and twisted both of your wrists when you tried storming away after a fight.{You Pov}I scream"I FUCKING HATE YOU SEAN JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONG"trying to storm away but he grabbed both of my wrists slamming me against the wall screaming"YOUR NOT FUCKING LEAVING NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE SLUT AND LISTEN TO ME"tightening his gripping twisting both of my wrists making me whimper crying out"owe Sean stop it your hurting me owe"he suddenly stepped back letting go of my aching wrists turning and storming out of my apartment leaving me crying wondering what happened.

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy threw your crying scared and whimpering form to the floor kicking you in the side repeatly before storming out of your shared apartment leaving your hurting and aching crying shocked form behind.{You Pov} I started shaking crying and whimpering trying to get away from my furious scary looking boyfriend before i get hurt but he caught me by my hair yanking my screaming crying and whimpering form back towards him before slanging me harshly towards the floor making me hit my head screaming"OWE JIMMY STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY OWE"while he repeatly kicked me in the side before screaming"YOU DESERVE BEING BEAT SABRINA YOU STUPID CLUMSY SLUT"kicking me once more before leaving our apartment{by the way your still in high school he is now a senior while your a junior finally}

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Spinner beats you until you went unconsious because you accidently ripped his favorite poster apart.{You Pov}I gasped as i accidently ripped Gavin's poster 'omg no fuck'before running around trying to find tape freezing when i heard Gavin's voice scream  
"SABRINA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY POSTER"spinning me around harshly i whimpered saying"i'm sorry Gavin i accidently ripped it i didn't mean to i tripped over the table and it ripped"crying out in pain when he punched me hard in the face throwing me harsh and roughly towards the floor climbing onto my waist straddling and pinning me towards the floor while punching me over and over again in the face i whimpered screaming"OWE GAVIN STOP PLEASE JUST STOP"punching his chest but he grabbed my head slamming it against the floor until i blacked out falling unconsious.

*Craig Manning*Craig was being rude to you who made a mistake of screaming that he was just like his abusive father which ended with you unconsious and your head bleeding.{You Pov}I started crying while Craig kept screaming hurtful things at me until i finally snapped screaming"OMG CRAIG STOP YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR ABUSIVE FATHER"before trying to apologize just to be slammed against the wall falling unconsious as my head hit the wall harder then it should've.

*Jay Hogart*Jay punched you over and over until you almost passed out he stopped and freaked out trying to apologize but stormed out of his aparment when you whimper flinching away from him scared afraid that he'll hit you again.

*Sav Bhandari*Sav slapped you across the face when you called him a bastard.{You Pov}Sav and i were fighting because i forgot our date tonight i tried leaving but Sav grabbed my wrist screaming"NO YOUR NOT LEAVING"i spun around screaming"SAV LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BASTARD"gasping and holding my aching cheek tears running down my face as i stared at the love of my life not believing he just laid a hand on me.

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas hurt you when you tried leaving after he accused you of cheating.{You Pov}Lucas screams"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME"I cried screaming"I NEVER CHEAT LUCAS I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THAT"he screams"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO MY FUCKING FACE SABRINA YOU STUPID SLUT"i cried harder and rolled my eyes trying to leave but he grabbed my wrist hard screaming"YOU AREN'T FUCKING LEAVING UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN"yanking me back and i fell onto the floor gasping feeling my wrist break i started crying louder and harder feeling scared. I tried crawling away but Lucas grabbed my hair yanking me back i screamed"OWE LUCAS STOP THAT HURTS"feeling so much pain in my head as he started slapping and punching me.

*Drew Torres*Drew hurt you when you tried leaving his furius form.{You Pov} Drew and i were fighting over Sav i scream"DREW PLEASE STOP I'M LEAVING"trying to pass him but he blocked the doorway screaming"NO YOUR STAY RIGHT HERE"i flinched away from the demanding and scary tone in his voice. When he moved from his bedroom door i glanced from him to the door way and ran for it. I screamed as he tackled me to the floor and straddled my waist screaming"WHAT THE FUCK SABRINA YOU DISABAYED ME YOU STUPID SLUTTY WHORE"punching me over and over before wrapping his hands around my neck i struggled to breath while trying to move his hands from my neck.

He/You Apologized For Hurting You/Her{Badly}

Girls

*Emma Nelson*You apologized the very next day knowing it was wrong to hit or even lay a hand on her like that and that she was right your brother is the biggest manwhore around actually.

*Manny Santos*{You Pov} I haven't talk to Manny in three days because i'm scared she's afraid and mad at me for losing my temper like that i didn't mean to i really don't know why i lost it. Knocking on Manny's front door i bit my lip waiting nervously waiting to be screamed at or the door to be slammed in my face but what i saw shocked and made me even more guilty then i was fuck her face was bruised. I let tears run down my face as i opened my mouth saying"omg Manny i'm so sorry fuck i didn't mean to lose my temper on you please i can't live knowing i hurt and made you scared of me or hate me"crying harder touching her bruised cheek gently she smiled laying her hand on top of mine saying"come in"pulling me inside shutting the door.{Manny Pov}After shutting the door i turned back towards my crying and guilty looking girlfriend with a sad look knowing she didn't mean to hit me at all she has never laid a hand on me in that way like ever. I through my arms around her whispering"it's okay Sabrina i forgive you sh it's okay don't worry i wouldn't ever hate or be scared of you yea i was at first but that was before i saw you cry looking so guilty"tears in my own eyes as we stared into each others water filled eyes with the same loving look before leaning in kissing.

*Paige Michalch*You apologized right away feeling so guilty for punching her but she kept saying it was her fault that she shouldn't of even snuck up and tapped your shoulder scarying you.

*Ashley Kerwin*{You Pov}I opened my bedroom door and ran out of it down the stairs into the living room pulling my crying girlfriend in my arms whsipering"fuck Ashley i'm so sorry i don't know what came over me please dont' hate or leave me"crying she rubbed my back saying"it's okay i'll never leave or hate you like ever because i know you didn't mean to hurt me like that"kissing my relieved form.

*Ellie Nash*You apologized as soon as you hit her with the volley ball that you spiked and hit her in the face.

*Alex*{You Pov}After calming myself down i ran out of our room down the stairs throughing my arms around Alex's crying form begging for forgiveness whispering that i wouldn't ever lay a hand on her ever again that i'm so fucking sorry and she kissed me shutting me up before i could continued apologizing saying how she understood that i was just furious to find my dead grandmothers vase broken on the floor.

*Darcy Edwards*You apologized the very next day knowing what you did scared her

*Mia Jones*You apologized as soon as you calmed down and she explained what was really going on between her and Liberty.

*Jane Vaughn*You both apologized as soon as it happened

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J apologized for calling Mia and Manny sluts while you apologized for slapping her.

*Anya MacPherson*You apologized for slapping her and she apologized for calling you a lying bitch

*Alli Bhandari*You waited a few days before apologizing crying and begging for Alli's forgiveness promising to never lay another hand on her in that way at less.

*Jenna Middleton*You actually apologized and begged for her forgiveness after it happened explaining how your temper got the best of you that you wouldn't ever hurt her like that ever again.

*Bianca DeSousa*You apologized to Bianca as soon as you slapped her knowing it scared and hurt her feelings.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{J.T Pov} I haven't seen or been to Sabrina's house in a few days still guilty for hurting her like that. I knocked on her front door waiting and waiting until it was opened by a tired crying Sabrina who moved letting me in side saying"what's up"i put one of my hands on her bruised face biting my lip saying"i'm so fucking sorry Sabrina i don't know what came over me i wasn't myself i promise i understand if you don't want to be with me anymor.."she cut me off by attaching her lips to mine saying"i forgive you James okay don't worry i'm okay"i sighed hugging her tightly towards my chest not wanting to let her go.

*Sean Cameron*{Sean Pov}Walking down the hall i froze noticing a laughing and smiling Sabrina talking with Emma Manny and their friends. I sighed frowning turning to walk away but she glanced over saying something before walking towards me who started walking backwards turning and running down the hall she ran after me.{You Pov}Sean turned and ran away i sighed running after him grabbing his jacket pulling him into the girls locker room saying"Sean stop listen"he says"why Sabrina i hurt you fuck"grabbing both of my bruises wrists biting his lip before kissing them making me giggle saying"what are you doing Sean"in an amused and wondering tone he chuckled smirking widely saying"making my princess's wrists all better"grabbing my waist kissing me softly i wrapped my arms around his neck as our innocent kissed turned into a very heated make out session if it wasn't for the bell ringing then we would've had sex in there for the very first time.

*Jimmy Brooks*{Jimmy Pov}I woke up on Spinner's couch groaning and sighing sitting up glancing around the room forgetting why i'm here until i suddenly had flashbacks of last night fuck i hurt Sabrina badly. I unlocked our apartment door walking in shutting it quietly before heading down the hall towards our room freezing outside it hearing the shower running. Walking into our room i shut the door and sat on the bed biting my lip shaking my head trying to stop the flashbacks because there making me even more guilty then i already feel. Hearing Sabrina gasp saying"Jimmy"i snapped my head up and froze glancing over her stomach noticing bruises on her ribs and stomach i stood apologizing and begging for her to forgive me she stared at me biting her lip saying"Jimmy get up i've already forgave you okay it's fine i promise"yanking my kneeling form off the floor kissing me who smiled kissing her back putting my hands on her waist gently not to hurt her.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Gavin froze watching your eyes close before pulling you into his arms whispering"please wake up fuck i'm so sorry baby please wake up don't leave me fuck Sabrina please"kissing your forehead crying feeling so fucking guilty not believing he let his temper get the best of him and beat you badly.{Gavin Pov} Sitting beside Sabrina's hospital bed i watched her sleep beating myself up for hurting her like that i really don't know what happened i just blacked out. Hearing gapsing and whimpering i snapped my head up staring at a confused looking Sabrina saying"what happen..."cutting herself off staring at me with a scared and hateful look remembering what happened making me stare at the floor tears in my eyes knowing she's afraid and hates me for doing something i promised i wouldn't ever do to her be abusive towards her just like Gio did. {You Pov}Gavin looked at the floor as soon as he saw the scared and hateful look on my face i sighed smiling sadly saying"Gavin hey look at me i forgive you just promise me you'll never hurt me like Gio again please"breaking down into tears he climbed into my hospital bed and pulled my crying form into his chest promising to never ever hurt me like Gio did ever again kissing my forehead whispering that he loved me so much.

*Craig Manning*{Craig Pov}I pulled my knees up against my chest staring at Sabrina's unconsious body crying thinking'she's right i'm just like my father omg i hurt the love of my life'not realizing she was waking up until i heard her groan whispering"Craig". I snapped out of thoughts noticing her rubbing her head sitting up against the wall staring right back at my crying and guilty form with a sad look i say"Sabrina your awake fuck i'm sorry i just snapped fuck i'm sorry i understand if you leave me"she crawled over wrapping her arms around my neck whispering"Craig sh it's okay i promise i wouldn't ever leave you okay look at me"grabbing my face making me stare at her as she continued saying"i'm sorry for saying you were just like your father because your not your better then him okay promise me you'll start going to therepy and get help please i can't handle watching the guy i've loved since we met be depressed and angry all the time i love you i'll be by your side every single step"i nodded smiling at her making her smile back while i whisper"i love you to and i promise Sabrina i never mean't to hurt or scare you like tha.."she cut me off by slamming her lips against mine whispering"sh stop beating yourself up Craig".

*Jay Hogart*{Jay Pov}I opened the door to my apartment hoping Sabrina's asleep because i don't want her to be scared and afraid of me even more then she already is. But as i started passed the living room i heard her say"Jay come here"i sighed walking into the living room finding her laying on the couch covered up watching tv i slowly and carefully walked towards her not wanting to scare her she sighed saying"faster"in an annoyed tone i nodded and sat beside her putting her feet on my lap saying"yea"in a sad and guilty tone wonderring why she wanted to talk me after what i did to her. She sighed moving her feet climbing into my lap hugging my neck saying"don't beat your self up okay it wasn't you i'm not scared or afraid of you anymore just promise to get help Jay please"in a begging and honest tone making me nod saying"i promise i will because i don't want to hurt you ever again especially like this"tears in my eyes as i gently rubbed her bruised face.

*Sav Bhandari*{Sav Pov}As Sabrina stared up at me with a shocked hurting and teary eyed look holding her cheek i say"omg i'm so sorry baby girl i didn't mean to hit you i don't know what happene..."she cut me off by kissing me smiling saying"it's okay Sav don't worry i forgive you".

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas realized what he had did and apologized falling to the floor crying begging for your forgiveness explaining how his temper got the best of him that he wouldn't ever lay another hand on you in that way like ever again.

*Drew Torres*Drew loosed his grip when he saw your eyes starting to close and climbed off your crying and hurting form saying"omg omg Sabrina"you smiled saying"Drew it's okay i forgive you but if you ever hurt me like that again we are done for good"he nodded saying"i understand"while crying not believing he just hurt the love of his life in that way.

~First Time Together/Their First Time~

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma and you were making out on her bed{her mother was out on a date with }her straddling your waist while your hands ran up and down her thighs making her moan softly loving the feeling of your hands rubbing up her thighs.{Emma Pov} While Sabrina started kissing down my neck i gripped her hair moaning because let's face it that felt so fucking great. I say"Sabrina i'm ready i want you to take me now"in a honest and serious tone making her move her head back from my neck and stare at me with a wide eyed surprised look before saying"Em baby are you sure because if not then say so cause i don't want you to regret it"i sighed biting my lip thinking' am i ready yes i am do it Emma do it' before saying"yes i'm sure i'm ready Sabrina". Sabrina says"okay baby girl mami's going to take great care of you"biting down on my neck gently i gasped and moaned softly gripping her hair as she rubbed my covered clit. She pulled my shirt off and gently flipping us over pinning my giggling and nervous form towards the bed pulling off her own shirt before smirking at my blushing form kissing from my lips down my neck and stomach towards my covered p*ssy biting her lip. My blush returned watching her pulled off my pajama shorts and panties leaving my bare p*ssy in the open while she stared up at me with lustful look from her kneeling position between my spread legs saying"Em baby your gonna love this"before leaning in licking and flicking her tongue against/over my clit making me moan loudly eyes widen never feeling pleasure like this before. Grabbing her head i gripped her hair tightly and grinded against her face moaning louder when she slipped a finger inside my tight little patch thrusting in and out slowly but started getting faster when hearing my pleading tone i suddenly felt another kind of pleasure not realizing i was fixing to cum until i exploded all over her face and finger. As i tried catching my breathing Sabrina stood from between my legs licking her lips wiping away the cum before sucking her finger saying"mmm damn Em you taste so fucking great" i blushed harder because i'm not use to dirty talk yet but knew i will soon because that's all Sabrina does most of the time says dirty things. I so into my thoughts i didn't even realize Sabrina had pulled off her shorts and panties or had on a strap on until i heard her saying"Em baby you ready"gripping my thighs making me snap out of my thoughts and say"yea i am Bri"she nodded slipped forward the head of her fake cock stretching my opening me wincing a little. Sabrina grabbed both of my hands interlocking our fingers pinning them above my head as she thrusted all the way through breaking my hymen making me whimper tears running down my face whispering"owe owe"she stopped and wiped away my tears kissing my cheek saying"sh it's okay it gets better i promise baby girl"i sighed nodding saying"okay i'm ready you can continue"she smiled saying"okay baby girl"while starting to move in and out of me slowly/gently not wanting to bring me more pain. I moaned"AH FUCK SABRINA FASTER"she whispered"fuck baby you really are loving it Em"into my ear thrusting faster and harder in then out of me repeating the motion over again. Feeling myself clench around the fake cock i moaned"AH FUCK I'M CUMM..."cumming onto her dildo while she pulled out of my tired weaking and shaking form standing unclipping the straps on the strap on before grabbing a wipe wiping away the cum and blood sitting it back into her bag and zipped it back up before crawling into my bed wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me into her chest kissing my forehead whispering"I love you"i whisper"i love you to"kissing her chest.

*Manny Santos*Manny and you were making out on your bed her straddling your waist while your hands gripped her hips as she kissed up and down your bare neck{the both of your were just in your bras and panties nothing else}before moving her lips down your barely covered chest down your stomach towards your panties leaving you gripping her hair as she licked your covered clit through your panties not wasting anytime of making you moan her name. She pulled away and yanked them down your legs letting them hit the floor before spreading your legs more and more until there was enough room for her to slip between your legs leaning in licking and flicking her tongue against your sensetive clit making you flinch away but she gripped your thighs keeping you locked in place while she continued her assualt on your clit and fuck'ed you with a 10 inch black dildo making you moan"AH FUCK MANNY FUCK"thrusting against her fake cock while continuing to grip her hair not letting go because your afraid she'll move from her position and not let you finish getting off. After a few more thrusted in and out of your wet tight warm juicey p*ssy you moaned"AH FUCK MANNY I'M CUMM..."cumming onto her face and fake cock she pulled it out before standing from her kneeling position staring at your tired and smirking form. You say"Manny i want you to cum on my face"she says"okay babe"pulling off her panties crawling back onto the bed and straddling your face. Gripping her thighs tightly you started flicking your tongue against her clit while thrusting your viberator in and out of her soken wet tight p*ssy making her moan loudly while gripping your hair pushing your face closer and more into her p*ssy loving the pleasuring feeling your giving her.

*Paige Michalch*{Paige Pov}Sabrina and i were in my bed making out in only our underwear she was kissing up and down my neck i moaned softly playing with her hair but moaned louder feeling her fingering me i didn't even realize she had stripped my panties or bra off because i was so into my thoughts. She laid me down on our bed kissing down my body leaving hickeys on my breast heading straight for my wet and horny pussy but i groaned when she teased me by just kissing and leaving hickey's on my thighs she giggled and smirked waiting on me who says"Sabrina please i need you"she nodded saying"okay baby mami's is gonna take care of you"before spreading my thighs and licking/sucking on my clit while fingering me roughly i moaned louder and louder gripping her hair trying to push her head further up she roughly tugged on my clit which made me cum onto her face and fingers moaning her name louderly once she cleaned me up she crawled back above me before i flipped us over stripped her bra and panties off kissing down her body heading straight into her wet and horny pussy making her gasp and moan loudly gripping my hair grinding onto my face and fingers which i started thrusting in and out of her fast and roughly just the way she likes it right before she could cum i slipped them out while pulled away and standing making her groan saying"Paige wtf babe ugh i was almost there"pouting sexily i smirked saying"hang on"walking over opening our dresser drewer biting my lip say"there you are"grabbing my strap on i had bought online 4 days ago once i slipped it on and clipped it shut i turned walking back up and spreading Sabrina's legs saying"baby girl ready for Paige to fuck you so rough hard and fast"she nodded saying"yes Paige please"pulling on her nipples i smirked saying"okay"grabbing her hips i thrusted straight inside her making her gasp and moan in pain a little from the sizes and the sudden thrust but i kept thrusting in and out faster rougher and harder while gripped her waist she started moaning"AH PAIGE FUCK IT'S HUGE DAMN OMFG MAMI I'M GONNA CUM"cumming onto my didlo making me smirk widely slipping out of her stripping out of the strap on sitting it on our bed side before climbing back into our shared bed pulling her into my chest.

*Ashley Kerwin*Ashley and you were making out on your bed when she suddenly pulled away saying"Sabrina please i need you i'm ready"making you look at her trying to see if she was lying or not but she wasn't she was telling the truth. You smirked saying"Princess Mami's going to take great care of her princess"kissing her neck making her moan softly before you both stripped out of your night clothes leaving you both in your lingerie bra and panties Ashley blushed never been half naked in front of you or anyone. You say"fuck princess you look so sexy Ash i just wanna fuck you so hard that the neighbors would hear you scream my name"winking making Ash blush harder looking away shyly while you searched for your strap on finding it hidden behind your dresser thinking' ah found it' slipping it up your tan long smooth legs clipping the side shut tightly before crawling onto the bed laying on your back saying"Ash baby how do you want to do this you want me to fuck you with you pinned under me or do you want to ride me"making her glance over biting her lip thinking about what you said before saying"i want to ride you"blushing harder realizing what she said but all you did was giggle saying"okay baby"kissing her cheek while laying against the pillow and bed letting her pull off her panties and climb onto your lap grabbing the dildo aiming it at her opening before slowly and gently slipping it between her folds gasping at the head stretching her hole before continuing to slid down it slowly getting stopped by her hymen barriage she looked into your eyes looking a little nervous and you smiled grabbing her waist thrusting up breaking through her hymen slowly and gently she gasped feeling tears in her eyes as she felt pain from her hymen being broken through. You stopped moving and let her get use to the thick/length of the dildo before saying"baby girl it's okay"she nodded before sliding up and down your 10 inch black strap on dildo moaning loudly you gripped her hips tighter while meeting her thrust her eyes widened feeling a different kind of pleasure. Moaning"AH SABRINA I'M CUMM.."cumming onto your dildo before pulling it out with a pop and slowly moving off your lap laying beside your smirking form cuddling against your chest saying"Sabrina that felt amazing"you say"i know Ashley i told you it wouldn't hurt that much"kissing her forehead falling asleep not caring that she didn't return the favor because you knew your princess was to tired and weak to anyway.

*Ellie Nash*Ellie and you were making out on her bed when you suddenly started rubbing her bare clit{you slipped a hand inside her panties}making her gasp and moan grinding against your hand loving the pleasuring feeling building up in her stomach. She whispers"Sabrina please take me i'm ready just please fuck"her breathing acting up you smirked whispering"okay baby i'll take great care of you"flipping you both over pinning her against the bed with one hand while continuing your assualt on her sensetive clit before pulling off her panties and kissing down her body stopping and kneeling between her legs leaning forward licking her clit making her moan loudly and grip your hair tightly not letting go afraid you'll stop touching her clit with your tongue. Glancing around the room you bit your lip as your eyes landed on your bag that you reached over and grabbed looking through it whispering"ah there you are"pulling out your dildo. Ellie says"babe what are you doing please don't stop"groaning annoyed that you stopped touching her you giggled and smirked saying"baby i was getting this"showing her the black 9 inch dildo of yours making her eyes feel with more lust then before making you smirk wider liking the look in your girlfriends eyes. You sucked and licked the dildo making sure it's wet before feeling her p*ssy whispering"she's ready"feeling that her p*ssy was soked as fuck before sliding the tip of your dildo inside her opening making her gasp feeling a little pain from the stretching. You continued pushing it in until you were blocked by her hymen barriage and glanced up staring into your nervous girlfriend Ellie's eyes saying"baby you know this is going to hurt for a few minutes not for long okay"she nodded saying"I know Bri"biting her lip as you thrusted the fake cock through breaking her hymen continuing to stare into her teared filled eyes stopping your motion letting her get use to the size before continuing my thrusting motion when hearing her saying"continue". You loved hearing Ellie's moaning and gasping of pleasure especially when she moaned"AH FUCK SABRINA I'M CUMM..."while cumming onto your fake cock breathing in and out slowly laying her head back against the pillow while you sucked and cleaned off your dildo not caring about the blood that was on it.

*Alex*maybe Alex later on

*Darcy Edwards*Don't know how to start Darcy's first time sorry guys

*Mia Jones*Defintely doing Mia when i get so more ideas

*Jane Vaughn*{Jane POV} Sabrina and i were in our bed making out in only our underwear she was kissing up and down my neck i moaned softly playing with her hair but moaned louder feeling her fingering me i didn't even realize she had stripped my panties or bra off because i was so into my thoughts. She laid me down on our bed kissing down my body leaving hickeys on my breast heading straight for my wet and horny pussy but i groaned when she teased me by just kissing and leaving hickey's on my thighs she giggled and smirked waiting on me who says"Sabrina please i need you"she nodded saying"okay baby papi is gonna take care of you"before spreading my thighs and licking/sucking on my clit while fingering me roughly i moaned louder and louder gripping her hair trying to push her head further up she roughly tugged on my clit which made me cum onto her face and fingers moaning her name louderly once she cleaned me up she crawled back above me before i flipped us over stripped her bra and panties off kissing down her body heading straight into her wet and horny pussy making her gasp and moan loudly gripping my hair grinding onto my face and fingers which i started thrusting in and out of her fast and roughly just the way she likes it right before she could cum i slipped them out while pulled away and standing making her groan saying"Jane wtf babe ugh i was almost there"pouting sexily i smirked saying"hang on"walking over opening our dresser drewer biting my lip say"there you are"grabbing my strap on i had bought online 4 days ago once i slipped it on and clipped it shut i turned walking back up and spreading Sabrina's legs saying"baby girl ready for mami to fuck you so rough hard and fast"she nodded saying"yes mami please"pulling on her nipples i smirked saying"okay"grabbing her hips i thrusted straight inside her making her gasp and moan in pain a little from the sizes and the sudden thrust but i kept thrusting in and out faster rougher and harder while gripping her waist she screamed"MAMI I'M GONNA CUM"cumming onto my didlo making me smirk widely slipping out of her stripping out of the strap on sitting it on our bed side before climbing back into our shared bed pulling her into my chest.

*Holly J SinClair*Holly J and you were making out on your bed when suddenly she pulled away saying"Sabrina babe i want you now please i need you take my virginity i'm ready".You nodded saying"okay are you sure"she nodded saying"yes Sabrina i'm sure" smirking you grabbed her shirt pulling it off her before playing with her nipples Holly J moaned grabbing onto your huge tits. You both eventually stripped all the way down naked before touching each other all over you slid a finger inside her pussy slowly whispering"Mmmmm... Damn baby your pussy's so wet for me"into her ear biting it slightly. Holly J says"you make my pussy so hot and wet Mami"before your lips attached against each others you continued sliding your finger in and out of her slowly carefully not to break through her hymen just yet she moaned softly. You stood up heading over pulling out your strap on clipping it around your waist before smirking widely walking back over spreading her legs apart slipping between them sliding forward until your dildo head was stretching her hole which made her gasp feeling it you gripped hold to her thighs sliding in slowly she gasped feeling your strap on stretching her as you were stopped and trapped by her hymen you let her get use to the size waiting for her to give you permission to continue through glancing up into your girlfriend's gorgeous eyes saying"are you ready Holls"she nodded saying"yes Sabrina break through i know it will hurt some"you nodded before thrusting threw breaking her hymen taking away her virginity you froze hearing her whimpering in pain glancing up at her you noticed tears in her eyes you say"Baby Holly are you okay do you want me to stop"worriedly but she shook her head no saying"keep going Sabrina". You nodded before continuing to thrusting in and out of your gasping and moaning girlfriend who loved the new feeling she was having she now finally understood what her friends meant by saying how great it was losing your virginity. Holly's nails scratched down your back draining blood while your hands grew tighter on her waist while you kept thrusting in and out of her moaning and thrusting back form you whispering"fuck your tight"leaning down kissing up and down her neck before leaving hickeys all over the right side of her neck while she continued moaning in pleasure she gasped moaning"OMG SABRINA BABE I'M CUMM...FUCK"cumming onto your fake cock while you both slowed your thrust you slid out of her kissing falling beside her catching your breath before standing take off the strap on throwing it onto your drawers before jumping back into bed pulling a tired looking Holly into your grip whispering"i love you baby girl"kissing her lips before falling asleep.

*Anya MacPherson*{Anya Pov}Sabrina and i are in her bedroomd she was playing her guitar when i stopped and stared at her biting my lip she stopped playing her guitar saying"what's wrong"confusedly while staring back at me with her adorable Icy blue eyes i say"i want you to take my virgin right now"she stared at me wide eyed but nodded saying"okay it hurts your first time just so you know Anya"i say"Okay". she leaned in and we started making out which lead to clothes coming off leaving us in our bra and panties she flipped us over so she's above me leaning down she started kissing up and down my neck making me moan she smirked knowing she's making me horny and wet before kissing down my chest and stomach stopping at my panties looking up into my eyes for premission which i nodded she yanked my panties off with one hand before kissing up and down my thighs marking me twice before leaning forward licking my clit making me gasp and moan my hips thrusting forward she grabbed my hips stopping my thrust while continuing to eat me out i started moaning like crazy when she thrust three fingers in side me i gasped and wince in pain tears in my eyes she stopped glancing up at me saying" am i hurting you and do you want me to stop"but i shook my head saying"No i'm okay the pains going away"she nodded before continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of my slippery hole{lol} i started up moaning again but this time they had gotten so loud that i bet her neighbors heard it feeling my stomach tighten and myself clench around her fingers she says"your fixing to cum it's cum for me baby girl cum for mommy"making me moan out"SABRINA"cumming onto her fingers and face she pulled out her fingers and pulled her face away from between my legs after licking up my juice and cum she started licking her lips before sucking on her fingers saying" mmm you taste so good"climbing back onto me kissing me softly holding my face.

*Alli Bhandari*{Alli Pov}Sabrina and i were making out she was rubbing my pussy slipping in a finger making me gasp while kissing up and down my neck leaving hickeys i moaned loudly thrusting against her finger saying"Sabrina take my virginity"she slipped her finger out of me saying"wait are you serious Alli"i nodded saying"yes i can't wait anymore"she smirked saying"Okay"standing walking over grabbing something out of her dresser drawer she slipped it onto her waist when she turned i gasped saying"You have a strap on"she nodded saying"duh why do you think all the girls want me to be the one to take their virginities"smirking wider at my jealous face i say"ah real funny Sabrina"glaring playfully. She crawled back on top of me kissing down my neck stomach between my legs leaving hickeys on my thighs before digging her face into my pussy making me gasp and moan grinding my pussy onto her face while gripping her black curly hair pushing her face further into my pussy her tongue thrusting in and out of my little hole i moaned"SABRINA OMG I'M CUMMING"cumming onto her face and tongue she licked me up before pulled back standing licking her lips getting between my spread legs aiming her fake cock at my entrance saying"are you ready"i nodded saying"yes baby"she says"okay"sliding forward the head slipping between my lips stretching my opening i gasped she kept sliding in until she hits my Hymen i winced feeling a little pain from her stretching my walls she glanced up into my eyes grabbing my hands interlocking them with her fingers she brought them above my head still staring down into my eyes i gasped tearing up feeling pain as she broke threw my hymen taking my virginity she started going slow until i started feeling pleasure instead of pain i scream"SABRINA FASTER"throwing and wrapping my legs around her waist making her strap on slide deeper and deeper inside me she started thrusting in and out harder faster and rougher after our hands were unlocked from each others i started leaving scratch marks on her back while her nails were digging into my waist while thrusting further in and out of me i started moaning louder and louder feeling myself clench around the fake cock i moan"I'm cumming Sabrina"cumming onto her fake cock she slipped out of me undoing the buckle on the strap on strap before throwing across the room laying in bed with me cuddling my head against her chest.

*Jenna Middleton*{You Pov}As Jenna and i made out on our bed she pulled back saying"Sabrina i'm ready i need you now"in a lustful and demanding tone making me wet fuck that was a turn on i smirked saying"okay Mami papi's going to take great care of you baby"in a seductive way making her moan saying"fuck that made me wet"I stripped down naked before stripping Jenna out of her bra and panties laying her back down climbing on top of her kissing her softly before kissing down her neck marking my territory before kissing down stopping sucking and tugging on her right nipple making her gasp moaning out"fuck mami"loving the feeling of her tits being played with before kissing farther down her stomach slipping between her legs kissing sucking and biting leaving hickeys on her thighs before spreading her pussy lips leaning forward licking her clit making her thrust her hips up from the touch of my tongue before she started moaning"OH FUCK SABRINA MAMI THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT"humping my tongue that was flicking against her clit before i smirked thrusting one of my fingers in and out of her tight wet pussy hole fuck she's tight making her moan louder and louder thrusting on and off my finger her pussy walls clenched around my fingers she moaned"OH FUCK SABRINA I'M CUMM..."cumming onto my fingers and face i licked and sucked up all of her juice and cum licking her clean before standing turning walking towards our dresser pulling out my 13 inche black strap on slipping into it. I smirked widely turning walking back over and back between my gorgeous and sexy girlfriend grabbing her legs changing her position sliding forward the head of the dildo spreading her pussy lips but as i thrusted in she gasped and moaned feeling it stretching her walls but as i thrusted the rest of the way inside her she whimpered wincing saying"Owe"i say"fuck babe i'm sorry i know it hurts sh it's okay Jen"she says"I'm fine damn it hurts but fuck it's feeling me up and touching all the right places"i smirked thrusting in and out of her pussy she started moaning loudly while thrusting meeting my thrust i continued thrusting in and out of her pussy while grabbing her tits playing with her nipples making her moan louder and louder screaming"OH FUCK I'M CUMM..."cumming onto my strap on cock i smirked slipping out of her tired form taking it off before climbing back onto the bed{Jenna Pov} I crawled up Sabrina's body aiming my pussy at her mouth before having her grab my waist slamming me against her face i started gasping and moaning like crazy feeling the tongue of my girlfriend touching the right places in my pussy i started riding her face before squeezing my thighs feeling myself clench around her tongue she moaned"FUCK JENNA MAMI I'M CUMM..."cumming onto her tongue and face she licked sucking and cleaning my pussy before falling off laying beside her covering us both up falling asleep cuddled against her side.

*Bianca DeSousa* Bianca and you were making out on the bed her straddling your waist both of you half naked only in your panties when she start grinding against your stomach{see she was moving up and down your stomach}moaning you laughed stopping her movement saying"damn baby girl if you wanna to fuck all you had to do was ask"laughing louder at Bianca's shocked and embarrassed form she says"oh sorry"giggling in embarrassment you just rolled your eyes saying"Bi babe don't be embarrassed okay i love it when your horny"kissing her neck.{BiancaPov} I tilted my head to the side as Sabrina continued kissing up and down my neck running her hands up and down my thighs making me moan softly as my eyes rolled to the back of my head tugging on her hair. I squealed wrapping my legs around Sabrina's waist since she flipped us over pinning me down to the bed as our stared into each others eyes with the same lustful and turned on look.{Skip to sex}I gasped saying"omg that feels so fucking good ah"gripping Sabrina's hair as her tongue abused my clit before thrusting four of her fingers in side my wet slippery and warm pussy making me moan loudly moving my hips meeting her ryme{sorry if that isn't how you spell it guys}as her fingers sped up i felt my stomach tingle and my walls clench around her fingers before cumming onto her fingers and mouth moaning"AH FUCK SABRI..."shaking slightly she cleaned me up before standing sucking off her cum covered fingers licking her lips saying"mmm Bi you taste so fucking good"i say"now it's your turn"smirking widely while grabbing her waist throughing her on our bed kissing down her neck stopping at her tits nibbling and tugging on her right while rubbing her pussy making her moan softly while grinding against my hand i smirked when she says"fuck Bi i'm fixing to cu.. what the fuck Bianca"glaring at me when i moved my hand from her pussy i smirked wider saying"i want you to cum on my face"while slidding between her legs and started licking sucking and tugging on her clit making her moan loudly while i thrusted four fingers in and out of her warm wet and tight pussy her moaning louder and louder until her walls clenched around my fingers moaning"AH FUCK BIA..."cumming onto my fingers shaking from her orgasim i moved back up her body and kissed her softly our tongues moved together her tasting her cum and juice from my mouth us moaning together as our pussies met and we started grinding against each other moaning louder and louder until we cam together.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*J.t and you were making out in the back seat of his car while on your date night. James started rubbing his hands up your thighs under your skirt making you moan feeling one of his hands rubbing your covered clit while continuing to leave little love bites on your neck. You started grinding against his hand wanting to feel more pleasure not caring that your in the back seat of a vehicle because you were to horny to care anyway. Whispering"fuck James take me right here right now please i need you inside me"making James who was shocked but loved how demanding you sounded groan whispering"okay baby"laying you on the seats before undoing his belt and pants pulling them down{pants and boxers}pulling out a condom ripping open the packet sliding the condom onto his 11 inch long dick biting his lip while you smirked almost feeling your eyes feel with lust liking the sight of his huge dick sticking up in front of your horny form. James moved his hands under your skirt yanking down your panties throwing them onto the passenger seat pushing up your skirt while slipping between your legs pushing forward you moaning softly into his ear feeling his tip stretching your opening but as he continued sliding in until he was fully inside your tight warm and wet p*ssy he groaned feeling your walls clench his dick tightly but not a uncomfortable way it was the comfortable way. You unbuttoned his shirt as he started thrusting in and out of your horny pussy you moaned loudly in his ear while pulling off your shirt pushing him against the seat and climbing onto his lap grabbing his cock aiming it back at your opening befor sliding down until he was all the way back in making you both gasp from the feeling. He grabbed and gripped your hips while you rode him roughly not caring if anyone heard your moans because it was to great to care. James groaned feeling your nails scratching his chest as you continued riding him rough and hard moaning"AH FUCK JAMES UH I'M CUMM..."cutting yourself off by cumming onto his protected cock while he gripped your waist and started pounding away at your aching sensetive pussy groaning"AH FUCK SABRINA YOUR TIGHT FUC..."cumming inside the condom you climbed off his lap pulling his dick out with a pop before pulling your shirt and panties back on while he buttoned up his shirt pulling up his bozers and pants zipping them up before buckling his belt back in saying"fuck that was great"kissing your forehead as you had climbed back into his lap and cuddled against his chest.

*Sean Cameron*Sean and you were wrastling playfully on your bedroom floor laughing when suddenly you both froze feeling his hard on. You say"woah Sean you were having to much fun"making him blush and turn away whispering"sorry"but you grabbed his face turning him back towards you saying"hey Sean don't apologize it's cool"leaning over kissing him hard making him kiss back harder while pulling your giggling and smirking form onto his lap you moan feeling his boner. Sean smirked hearing your moan and gripped your waist tightly while grinding his hard on against your pantie covered p*ssy making you moan louder realizing it was doing that on purpus he kissed up and down your neck while continuing to grind against you who continued moaning loudly forgetting all about your neighbors really glad that your sister and mom weren't home. Feeling really horny and wet you whispering"Sean fuck me"into his ear seductively making he smirk whispering"as you wish baby girl"moving his hands down and under your dress{making you very confused until}pulling your panties to the side before unbuckling his belt and pull out his huge hard dick rubbing his against your clit making you moan softly into his ear he bit his lip before grabbing your waist whispering"ready baby"you whisper"yes Sean"back into his ear. Sean smirked gripping your waist tightly before thrusting all the way inside your wet warm and tight p*ssy groaning from the tightens of your walls squeezing his cock while you moan and gasped from being felt all the way up by his huge cock. You threw your arms around his neck tightly as he started pounding away at your p*ssy not caring if he hurts you or not but you didn't care either because you loved pain just like he does. Feeling your stomach tingle and pussy walls clench around Sean's cock you moaned"AH FUCK SEAN"cumming onto his unprotected dick while he continued pounding away feeling himself getting closer and closer until boom he exploded inside your unprotected pussy pulling out sitting you beside him buckling his belt back up breathing in and out slowly whispering"fuck that was great"you smirked saying"I know right"kissing his neck.

*Jimmy Brooks*You were only in a towel because Jimmy had thrown paint all over your body when you guys were painting the living room of your apartment. You didn't know why but you felt really horny from watching Jimmy being covered with paint he looked so fucking sexy with paint all over his shirtless body. You ran a hand down your towel under it gasping softly feeling your pussy was soken wet biting your lip you started rubbing three fingers against your clit not realizing your moaning was getting very loud.{Jimmy Pov} I froze hearing moaning coming from down the hall in mine and Sabrina's room shaking my head i tried thinking about something else but her moaning kept getting louder.{You Pov} I didn't realize Jimmy heard my moaning until i heard him saying"fuck baby you could've asked me to help you out"i blushed saying"Jimmy you heard that"he chuckled saying"yea i did you are loud"making me blush harder and giggle saying"ha ha ha very funny" while laying against the pillow saying"you going to help me out or not"in a serious and horny tone making him smirk saying"damn baby okay i'll help"pulling off his pants i bit my lip looking at his chest wanting his body all over mine. Jimmy walked over getting on his knees grabbing my waist pulling me towards the end of the bed gripping my thighs saying"fuck your wet what were you thinking about"i say"thinking about how great you looked with paint all over you"he chuckled and smirked saying"really baby"i say"yes now Jimmy help me"he nodded and my eyes widened as i moaned feeling his tongue flick against my clit. Grabbing and gripping his hair i moaned"AH FUCK JIMMY FUCK AH"grinding against his tongue before feeling two of his fingers before slid in and out of me roughly i felt my walls clench around his fingers moaning"AH FUCK I'M CUMM..."cumming onto his fingers and tongue". He stood sucking his fingers off before pulling off his boxers i stared jaw dropped never realizing he was that huge until now i mean when i would feel him through his boxers or pants he felt huge but i didn't know he actually was. I threw him a condom biting my lip thinking about how much pleasure i'm going to feel with him fucking me rough and hard.{3RD POV}What you didn't realize was that Jimmy was getting ready to fuck you until you felt him thrust inside you all the way not stopping to let you get use to the size he just continued thrusting in and out making you moan loudly throwing your legs around his waist while he continued pounding away at your sensetive sore warm wet and tight pussy moaning louder when he kept hitting your G-spot.{You Pov}Feeling my stomach tingle and walls clench around his dick i moaned"AH FUCK JIMM.."cumming onto his protected cock feeling very tired weak and sore but he continued pounding away until he groaned"AH FUCK SABRIN..."cumming into the condom before sliding out of me and laying beside me pulling off the used condom throwing it into the crash can beside our bed while pulling me against his chest kissing my forehead whispering"i love you"

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Gavin and you were having a picnic at the park hidden behind a huge tree. You climb onto his lap feeling his hard on between your pantie covered pussy and his basketball shorts straddling his waist kissing him hard he gripped your waist as he started kissing you back but more rougher then he usually does. Moaning softly into his ear you whisper"Gavin please fuck me i need you"he says"but we're in public"you smirked saying"it makes it even more fun thinking we'll get caught"he smirked realizing what you mean't before saying"okay baby girl daddy's going to make you feel all kinds of pleasure"laying you against the picnic blanket pulling down his shorts and boxers before pushing your panties to the side sliding between your legs making you gasp feeling his head stretching your opening but moan loudly when he thrusted all the way inside you he slammed his hand against your mouth keeping your moans quiet/from escaping while continuing to slam in and out of your wet slippery warm tight pussy whispering"ah fuck baby girl your soken wet for daddy damn your tight"slamming more fast hard and roughly inside you then before making you feel pain and pleasure tears in your eyes as he continued his thrusting in and out of your already sore throbbing pussy moving one of his hands down rubbing your sensetive clit making you moan"AH FUCK GAVI..."cumming ont his unprotected dick while he continued pounding away in your sore and throbbing pussy grunting"AH FUCK BABY GIR..."cumming inside your unprotected pussy pulling out letting his cum drip out of you onto the blanket he fell down beside you breathing in and out slowly pulling you against his chest as you both fell asleep.

*Craig Manning*Not doing Craig yet

*Jay Hogart*No Jay sex scene yet either sorry guys

*Sav Bhandari*{Sav Pov}Sabrina and i were making out on our bed she was straddling my waist while my hands were on her waist as our make out turned heated she stripped out of her shirt i started drooling at the sight of my gorgeous girlfriend's huge tits feeling my boner she gasped saying"Sav"i blushed glancing away in embarrassed but she grabbed my face making me look into her eyes as she says"dont' be embarrassed your a teen age boy who gets horny at everything their girlfriend does"winking at me giggling making me smirk widely saying"your right Sabrina"before flipping us over me hovering over my giggling girlfriend her legs wrapped around my waist she grabbed my neck pulling me down attaching her lips against mine as we started our make out session again she started grinding against my covered boner making me groan from the pleasure before smirking grinding back into her covered pussy making her moan softly into my mouth i moved my lips to her neck kissing up and down leaving a huge hickey before kissing down her chest stomach stopping between her legs kissing her thighs leaving a few hickeys there and there before pulling her underwear off throwing them behind me.{You Pov} Sav spread my legs pulling off my panties throwing them behind him before leaning in licking my clit making me gasp and moan gripping his hair as he started sucking and tugging on my clit i started grinding against his face moaning"OH FUCK SAV"he continued his assault on my clit before thrusting three of his fingers in and out of my wet warm slippery hole while i started moaning louder and louder until i felt my stomach tighten and my walls clench around his fingers moaning"PAPI I'M CUMM..."cumming onto his fingers and face he slipped his fingers out but continued his assault on my sensetive clit making me moan"SAV"cumming once more but into his mouth this time he pulled away standing while i tried catching my breath he smirked and chuckled at my tired sweaty but horny form{Sav Pov}I pulled my bozers off grabbing a condom ripping the packet open pulling the condom out throwing the packet away slipping it onto my dick before getting back between my horny girlfriends legs as i slid forward my head stretching her opening she gasped from it but moan her eyes rolling into the back of her head when i slid all the way inside her i grunted"fuck your tight"gripping her waist glancing up staring into her eyes before thrusting in and out of her fast and rough she slung her legs around my waist moan and gasping moving her hips meeting my thrust i smirked hearing her moaning and gasping my name. I moved my hands from her waist grabbing both of her wrists pinning them above her head thrusting in deeper making her moan louder she but once i let go of her wrists she smirked moving her hands to my back moaning louder i winced feeling her stretch down my back with her nails as i continued slamming in and out of her i felt her walls clench around my dick squeezing it making me groan from the squeezing she moaned"OH FUCK PAPI I'M CUMMING FUC..."cumming onto my protected dick i continued slamming in and out until i felt myself getting closer and closer before grunting"FUCK I'M CUMMING SABR..."cumming into the condom pulling out i slipped the condom off before falling beside my tired and weak looking girlfriend who cuddling into my chest.

*Lucas Valieri*{Lucas Pov}I was texting Johnny when Sabrina climbed onto my lap straddling my waist saying"Lucas i'm bored let's do something"in a bored tone making me chuckle saying"like what Sabrina"In a teasing and wondering tone making her say"anything"pouting at me cute and adorably i smirked saying"anything"raising my right eyebrow smirking widely in a sujecting way she stared at me weirdly for a minute thinking about something before smirking widely rubbing my naked chest making me tense up knowing what she's doing oh god she knows thats one of my turn ons. I grabbed her waist flipping us over kissing her softly before moving to her neck kissing biting sucking leaving hickeys i smirked against her neck hearing her moan"Lucas"in a lustful and turned on way as i continued my assualt on her neck i slipped one of my hands down her stomach in between her legs slipping in her panties rubbing her clit making her moan loudly in my ear humping against my fingers i whispering"fuck did papi make you wet baby girl huh"in a lustful tone making her nod saying"yes papi you make me so wet"before moaning softly but as i continued rubbing her clit she says"Lucas please i need you inside me now" i chuckled at the tone of her voice before smirking saying"Okay papi's going to take great care of his baby girl"slipping my hand out of her panties before pulling her out of her shirt and bra before kissing down her body slipping between her legs grabbing the waist bane of her panties pulling them off saying"fuck papi did make you wet"throwing them behind me before leaning forward licking her clit with my tongue making her moan thrusting her hips up but i gripped them tightly stopping her motion while continuing to lick suck and tug on her clit she started moaning louder and louder gripping my head moaning"AH FUCK LUCAS"humping against my face i slipped four of my fingers inside her thrusting slowly before speeding up hearing her moaning and gasping fuck i have a hard on from just hearing her moaning my name she moans"LUCAS I'M CUMM..."cumming onto my face and fingers after licking her clean i stood stripping out of my bozers spreading her legs slipping between them.I grabbed her hips slipping forward i hear her gasp feeling my head stretching her opening glancing up i stared at her lustful and turned on form before thrusting inside her making her moan while grunt out"fuck your tight princess"feeling her squeezing my dick but as i started slowly thrusting in and out of her because i wanted to tease her but she didn't like that she says"Lucas papi please stop teasing me"glaring at me hard i chuckled saying"okay princess whatever you demand"before thrusting in and out of her hard fast and rough she started gasping and moaning meeting my thrust i started leaving more hickeys on her neck tightening my grip on her hips while i continued thrusting in and out of my moaning girlfriend who kept moaning my name over and over before i felt her clench around my dick moaning"FUCK LUCAS PAPI I'M CUMM..."cumming onto my dick feeling myself fixing to cum i slid out of her whole she got on her knees grabbing my dick licking the tip before sliding my dick in and out of her mouth i started groaning and grunting grabbing her head speeding my thrust up before grunting out"FUCK PRINCESS I'M CUMM..."cumming into her mouth before sliding my dick out of her mouth feeling tired we laid down i say"that was fuckin..."she cuts me off saying"amazing like old times"laying her head against my chest while i wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her forehead whispering"I love you"falling alseep hearing her saying"I love you to Lucas"kissing my chest falling asleep also.

*Drew Torres*{Drew Pov}I was playing video games not paying attention to Sabrina who was trying to talk to me she groaned saying"Drew fine if your not going to stop playing and pay attention to me then i'll um.."i chuckled because she doesn't even know what she's going to do but i tensed groaning in pleasure feeling her kissing my neck i say"Sabrina stop i'm trying to play"but groaned louder when she grabbed my covered dick i say"fuck it"throwing the controller down grabbing and pulling a squealing and surprised Sabrina onto my lap saying"Sabrina seriously what you going to do about my hard on"glaring at her playfully but she smirked saying"Oh you have to do that yourself that's what you get for not paying attention to me your girlfriend Drew"a teasing and proud look in her eyes while standing up walking towards our bed door giggling but i stood saying"Oh no you don't"walking towards Sabrina who stared wide eyed realizing what i'm fixing to do and tried to run but i caught her by the waist picking her up walking over throwing her onto our bed before hovering over her form leaning down kissing her softly she started kissing back running her hands through my short hair but she wouldn't let my tongue explore the inside of her mouth i groaned but smirked widely running my hands down squeezing her thighs making her gasp and moan letting my tongue slip inside her mouth as we played tug a war with our tongues fighting for dom i won by the way.{SKIP TO BEING ONLY IN UNDERWEAR}As Sabrina and i continued making out i slipped my hand inside her panties thrusting three fingers in and out of her tight warm and wet pussy making her gasp and moan"DREW"thrusting on and off my fingers i sped up the thrust of my fingers when she moans"FUCK I'M CUMM..."cumming onto my fingers. She flipped us over so that she was straddling my waist she undone and slipped off her bra while teasing me by rubbing her covered pussy against my covered dick i groaned grabbing her waist thrusting up making her moan i smirked flipping us back over her legs around my waist i got off her slipping out of my boxers before yanking her panties off her grabbing her thighs spreeding her legs slipping between them i started sliding forward Sabrina gasped feeling my head stretching her opening but as i thrust all the way in she started moaning while i groaned and grunted out"fuck Bri your tight"gripping her hips while thrusting in and out of her moaning thrusting form but as i continued slamming in and out of her she started leaving scratch marks down my back while wrapping her legs around my waist making me slip deeper inside her but feeling her clench around me she moaned"OH FUCK DREW I'M CUMM..."cumming onto my dick while i continued pounding her pussy before grunting out"FUCK SABRINA YOUR TIGHT I'M CUMM..."cumming inside her slipping out falling beside her saying"fuck"realizing i wasn't wearing a condom and cummed inside my girlfriend she says"i'm on the pill don't worry Drew your not going to be a daddy anytime soon"making me nod and smile kissing her forehead saying"good i don't want to be one at this age"

~He/You Cheat~

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma found you riding Jimmy's dick in the girls bathroom and turned storming away feeling broken not believing you would take something special from her then cheat with your ex.{Emma Pov} Sighing i walked out of the classroom after asking to use the bathroom because Sabrina has been ignoring my messages and calls. As i walked down the hall towards the bathroom i froze hearing moaning but started walking in and really wished i hadn't because what i found broke my heart. Feeling tears in my eyes i gasped saying"Sabrina"in a shocked disbelieving hurt and confused tone making her snap her head up saying"Emma wait"but i shook my head and stormed out of the bathroom running down the hall crying running into the locker room texting Manny telling her i needed her right now she texted back that she was on her way now.

*Manny Santos*Manny found you fucking Paige.{Manny Pov}Sabrina hasn't been in school for the passed few days and i decided to go visit because she also hasn't answered any of my calls or messages i'm so worried hoping she isn't hurt. Knocking on the front door i sighed when no one answered and pulled out my key she gave me to her apartment. unlocking the door i walked in shutting it back and heading down the hall towards her bedroom freezing hearing moaning i covered my mouth hearing some other girls moaning. I slung open the door and broke down screaming"WHAT THE FUCK"turning and running off as Sabrina and Paige pulled apart Sabrina says"fuck Manny wait"running out after my crying confused hurt and betrayed form grabbing my wrist. I spun around screaming"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SABRINA I FUCKING LOVE YOU JUST WHY LET ME GO"crying harder she opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say i cried harder screaming"I FUCK HATE YOU SABRINA"slapping her across the face before running out and slamming her front door not caring if her neighbors heard or not.

*Paige Michalch*You wouldn't ever cheat on Paige because she is the only one for you anyway.

*Ashley Kerwin*You already cheated on her with Manny before and knew not to do it again because you can't live with out Ashley in your life.

*Ellie Nash*You didn't actually cheat but Ellie walked in on you and Emma kissing for a play you were helping Emma with and Ellie thought you were cheating on her she broke it off before you could explain.

*Alex*wouldn't ever cheat on her because you knew she would kill you and the other girl if you did.

*Darcy Edwards*You cheated on Darcy with Manny.{Darcy Pov}Whispering"where is she"looking down at my phone wondering what's taking Sabrina so long in bathroom we're at Peter's party i decided to go look for her and headed up the stairs down the hall freezing outside the bathroom hearing moaning. I opened the door and froze saying"Sabrina Manny"in a hurt tone as they stopped their make out session and stared at my betrayed/broken form with shocked wide eyed expressions. I say"i hate you Sabrina never talk to me ever again we are done"turning and running out of the bathroom down the stairs out of Peter's house leaving the driveway in tears.

*Mia Jones*Mia caught Manny and you making out not realizing it was actually some other girl who had the same hair curly and body shape as you did until it was to late she already broke up with you who was broken confused and hurt because she didn't believe what you said.

*Jane Vaughn*Jane and you wouldn't ever cheat on each other

*Holly J SinClair*You cheated on Holly J with Manny she caught you both making out in the locker-room.{Holly Pov}Smiling at the girls i walked down the hall towards the locker room to change for cheerleading practice. Before i walked in i started hearing whispering and thinking much about the moaning and whispering i froze in place as soon as i walked in letting the tears fall down my face while saying"Sabrina Manny"making them part from their heated make out session to find my crying form standing at the locker room door. Sabrina kept opening and closing her mouth not knowing what to say while i rolled my eyes saying"oh don't mind me i was just leaving"turning and running out of the locker room into the girls bathroom breaking down feeling broken that she would cheat on me especially with that slut Manny.

*Anya MacPherson*You cheated on Anya with Spinner she had caught you two fucking in your bedroom at your high school party.{Anya Pov}Opening Sabrina's bedroom door i froze in place feeling the tears escape my eyes as i watched the love of my life being fuck'ed by one of her best friends Spinner. Before they realized i was standing there i turned and ran out leaving the party feeling broken that she would cheat on me with Spinner of all people.

*Alli Bhandari*You actually cheated on Alli with a guy named Chris Dixon a new kid at school.{Alli Pov}I smiled and waved at the teens at Sabrina's party before pushing through the crowd asking where Sabrina is just to find out she went up stairs with some guy. I sighed and ran up stairs grabbing onto her bedroom door nob turning it not really paying any attention to the noise that was coming from inside her room. When the bedroom door opened i gasped saying"Sabrina"in a hurt and betrayed tone making Sabrina pull away from the half naked guy with a shocked surprised look saying"Alli". I shook my head saying"i can't believe you would cheat on me Sabrina i hate you"turning and running out of her room down the stairs out of her house leaving the party crying feeling confused broken hurt and betrayed not believing she would actually cheat on me.

*Jenna Middleton*Jenna and you wouldn't ever cheat on each other like ever

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca and you would never cheat on each other with anyone because you loved each other to much

Boys

*J.T Yorke*You caught him fucking some slut named Katherine nickname Kat.{You Pov}Biting my lip i sighed walking through the crowd of dancing drunk teens heading up stairs towards the bathroom but froze outside of J.t's room hearing moaning and grunting at first i thought i was just so drunk that i was hearing things until i heard them again and opened the bedroom door freezing as i watched the love of my life fuck the new girl Katherine. Clearing my throat they pulled away glancing towards the door finding my betrayed furious hurt broken and crying form J stood saying"Sabrina wait"i turned and stormed down the hall down the stairs out the front door crying harder with James running out after me shouting"SABRINA BABY WAIT PLEASE"grabbing my wrist spinning my broken and crying form around. I scream"WHAT JAMES SERIOUSLY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME WHAT WAS IT WERE YOU JUST WITH ME UNTIL I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY AND DECIDED OH I DON'T NEED HER ANYMORE"crying harder crossing my arms feeling cold as he stood there opening and closing his mouth looking like a fucking idiot i rolled my eyes screaming"FORGET IT OKAY FUCK YOU JAMES YORKE CONGRATUATIONS YOU BROKE ME I HATE YOU JAMES"punching him in the face before turning and running down the road towards the park breaking down crying louder and harder replaying the whole scene over and over again in my head.

*Sean Cameron*Sean wouldn't ever cheat like ever because he knows you'll fucking kill him and that slut if he ever did.

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy didn't cheat but you caught him kissing Ashley and felt so broken that you ran off after punching him in the face screaming that you hated him not letting him explain that it was for the romeo and juliet play.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Please Gavin wouldn't ever cheat on you because one your his baby girl two he fucking loves you to much and three he knows you would fucking kill him if he ever did cheat on you.

*Craig Manning*Craig cheated on you with Ashley not realizing you were coming over to visit until he saw your broken betrayed and crying form watching them from his bedroom door he jumped slipping his boxers back on and ran out of the bedroom chasing after your crying and confused form down the stairs grabbing your wrist just to be punched in the face by you who screams'CRAIG DON'T FUCKING TOUCH TALK OR LOOK AT ME EVER AGAIN I FUCKING HATE YOU WE ARE DONE"storming out of his house leaving his crying and guilty broken form behind with a guilty Ashley standing at the top of the stairs knowing it was her fault you two broke up.

*Jay Hogart*You caught Jay fucking Alex and went off punching them both screaming you hate'd them breaking it off with Jay before storming off crying leaving his apartment speeding off in your camero heading home replaying the whole scene over again in your head repeatedly not realizing that a truck was coming your away until it was to late he had already hit you who blacked out unconsious.

*Sav Bhandari*Sav wouldn't ever cheat on you because he loved you to much especially after what he said about you.

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas cheated on you with some slut named Ashley.{You Pov}Walking through the dancing and drunk crowd of teens i say"Jane were is Lucas"she smiled saying"Oh up in his room"i say"thanks"walking up the stairs towards his room freezing outside the door hearing moaning and grunting. I felt the tears run down my face as i opened the door and found Lucas fucking that new slut Ashley i scream"LUCAS WHAT THE FUCK"making him slide out of her. He jumped up saying"fuck babe Sabrina wait"i shook my head flipping him off screaming"I FUCKING HATE YOU LUCAS MARK VALIERI FUCK WHOEVER YOU WANT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE"punching him in the face and running back out of his room down the stairs out of his house getting into my car speeding out of his driveway heading him.

*Drew Torres*Drew wouldn't ever cheat because he loved you way to much to hurt you like that or at all.

~He/You Apologize For Cheating~

Girls

*Emma Nelson*Emma ignored your calls messages and even you at school when you keep trying to apologize feeling really guilty for her finding you both like that on the floor in that position.{You Pov}Finally finding Emma alone in the bathroom i say"Emma please wait and listen"she groaned rolling her eyes turning crossing her arms saying"fine explain Sabrina",{Emma Pov}I crossed my arms saying"fine explain Sabrina"really wanting to know why she would cheat on me especially after i gave her my virginity she bit her lip glancing around the bathroom before staring at me saying"Emma i know you saw me cheating on you with Jimmy yea i cheated but not intentionally see Jimmy and i were eating some candy that Gavin gave us just to find out it wasn't candy it was some kind of drug pills that make you high and do stupid things that's what really happened i understand if you still think i'm lying"crying hard i froze thinking it over remembering something like that happening last year with a girl named Christa and her boyfriend Mark they took some of those pills before acting all stupid and high, I smiled saying"I forgive you and understand but please don't ever do this to me ever again i can't live thinking you were just using me"breaking down in her arms she ran her hands through my hair whispering"sh it's okay baby girl i'd never use you like that ever"kissing my forehead.

*Manny Santos*You tried calling messaging and even tried apologizing at school but she rejected my calls messages and ignored you because she was just so broken that she couldn't even handle hearing a lie come out of your cheating mouth.{Manny Pov} As i turned the corner i froze noticing Sabrina talking with Spinner and Jimmy before glancing over shouting"MANNY WAIT"running towards my annoyed still broken and betrayed form. I sighed crossing my arms leaning against the wall saying"what Sabrina come to make excuses of why you cheated on me with Paige"in a hurt and betrayed tone tears in my eyes she shook her head saying"no Manny i don't have no fucking excuse okay yea i know i fuck'ed up by sleeping with Paige but Manny you gotta understand she has been my best friend since forever we were talking and laughing about elementary when suddenly we kissed which led to having sex just please forgive me i'll do what you want me to okay baby girl i just can't live without you"begging and pleading on her knees with tears running down her face shocking me. I thought over what she said and sighed hoping i'm not going to regret forgiving her before saying"fine i forgive you Sabrina but i swear if you ever cheat on me ever again then we're done for fucking good because i can't be in a relationship with someone who cheats"her eyes brightened up and her smile widened before she jumped up wrapping her arms around my waist kissing me softly whispering"i love you".

*Paige Michalch*Never cheated and wouldn't ever do it to her anyway

*Ashley Kerwin*Never cheated on Ashley ever again not since the day she found you fucking Manny.

*Ellie Nash*{Ellie Pov}It's been three days since i caught Sabrina and Emma kissing they both have been trying to talk to me but i always ignore and aviod even seeing them at school until today when Sabrina cornered me in the girls locker room. I crossed my arms staring at my cheater of a girlfriend wondering why she just can't leave me the hell alone i say"Sabrina i don't wanna hear any of your fucking lies or excuses okay i saw what i saw and there's nothing you can say that would make me forgive and take you bac..."she cut me off by saying"Ellie i was just helping Emma out with the romeo and juliet play she is going to be in and you caught us acting out the kissing scene"in a honest and amused tone leaving my shocked wide eyed guilty form looking stupid realizing she was right i mean i did notice the scenes on the table when i caught them kissing. I say"fuck Sabrina i'm sorry i feel so stupid for actually thinking you would ever cheat"throughing myself into her arms she smirked saying"it's cool baby"kissing my forehead hugging me close and tightly.

*Alex*You never cheated on Alex because you knew what she would do

*Darcy Edwards*You cornered her in the girls bathroom and apologized explaining how you were drunk didn't even realize who you were having sex with.

*Mia Jones*One day at school you finally cornered Mia in the girls bathroom and explained how it was some other girl who had the same dyed hair and body shape as you do at first she didn't believe you until she saw Manny and that girl holding hands walk into the bathroom Mia kissed you whispering how sorry she was for thinking you were cheating.

*Jane Vaughn*neither of you cheated

*Holly J SinClair* You ran after into the girls bathroom and pinned her against the wall crying saying"Holly J i'm so fucking sorry i never mean't to make out with Manny okay we were just in the moment not thinking about anything else i promise it won't happen again i can't lose you"crying harder feeling horrible for cheating on her with Manny who by the way was feeling horrible to.{Holly Pov}I sighed staring at my crying and guilty girlfriend thinking if i should forgive her or not then again this is the first time she did something like this. I say"Sabrina hey i forgive you just never do something like this again"she smiled saying"i won't princess"kissing me.

*Anya MacPherson*It took four days before you apologized and begged for her forgiveness because she was always either ignoring your calls messages and you at school or always leaving what ever room you came in.

*Alli Bhandari*You apologized a few days later when you finally cornered her in the girls locker room and begged for her forgiveness she made you apologize in the front of the whole school before she forgave you.

*Jenna Middleton*never cheated on each other

*Bianca DeSousa*Bianca and you have never cheated on each other like ever remember

Boys

*J.T Yorke*{J.t Pov}It's been a few weeks since Sabrina caught me fucking some slut it broken me when i saw the hurt betrayel hate and disgust on her gorgeous face. Hearing giggling i turned away from my locker watching Sabrina walk down the hall smiling and talking with the girls heading pass me. I shut my locker and ran after them shouting"SABRINA WAIT"making her turn and stare at me whispering something to Emma Manny and the rest of the girls making them nod whispering something back before leaving us in the middle of the hallway. She says"what James"crossing her arms i sighed biting my lip saying"Sabrina look i know i fuck'ed up by fucking that slut but i was drunk and she tricked me into thinking she was you"in a honest tone but all Sabrina did was stare at me with a disbelieving and shocked look opening her mouth saying"seriously James is that what happened"i say"yes i'm telling the truth okay i promise i wouldn't ever cheat on you like ever"she smiled saying"I know but first where is that slut"in a demanding and furious tone i groaned knowing what she's going to do. After explaining where that slut was Sabrina fought her landing her back in detention for the 10th time but i know she told Mr. Simpson that it was worth it.

*Sean Cameron*Sean never cheated because he knew what you would do if you ever did catch him fucking some other slut

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy dragged you into the boys locker room pinning you against the wall explaing what actually happened making you feel so guilty that you slammed your lips against his jumping wrapping your legs and arms around his waist/neck while his hands gripped your thighs tightly still pinning your back against the locker room wall.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Spinner never cheated because he loved you to much to ever think about hurting you by cheating and plus he knew you would kill him if you did ever catch him fucking some slut.

*Craig Manning*The next day at school when Ashley walked over to apologize you punched her in the face making her slap you across the face which ended with you tackling her to the floor punching her over and over again in the face screaming"ASHLEY YOUR A FUCKING SLUTTY WHORE".{Craig Pov} Hearing Manny and Emma shouting"SABRINA STOP IT"i ran around the corner freezing watching my furious girlfriend punch Ashley in the face. I ran over grabbing Sabrina's waist pulling her off a crying and afraid Ashley who had Terri helping her up while i tried calming Sabrina down but she turned punching me in the face screaming"CRAIG DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD"Spinner stormed over and pulled her away from my groan guilty form. I glared noticing how quickly she calmed down in Spinner's arms it was shocking because i was the only one who could ever calm her down. Later in detention{Craig got detention for screaming at a teacher}when i walked in Sabrina groaned saying"what are you doing here Craig"crossing her arms glaring at the desk making me say"i screamed at a teacher"sitting beside her she sighed saying"sorry for punching your new slut"in an furious and betrayed tone making me chuckle saying"she isn't mine Sabrina okay i know i fuck'ed up by sleeping with Ashley i don't know why i did it anyway she was there and said how you've been cheating on me with Spinner it made me jealous and i just decided to fuck her"Sabrina says"wow Ashley seriously did deserve that beating Craig Spinner and i were fuck buddies before you came alone but we stopped it after i realized i was in love with you okay i'm not some slutty whore you know"leaning over kissing my cheek i smirked saying"yea i know"kissing her back on the forehead.

*Jay Hogart*As soon as Jay got the call that you were in a horrible accident and were in the hospital he drove all the way there meeting up with your mother younger sister and friends feeling so guilty knowing if you died then he wouldn't be able to explain what really happened but when the doctor said you were awake he ran into your room apologizing and crying explaining how Alex pressured him so he would fuck her you thought it over before realizing he was right because Alex has been trying to break you both up ever since you started dating.

*Sav Bhandari*Sav never cheated on you because he loved you way to much to do something stupid like that.

*Lucas Valieri*{Lucas Pov}It's been a few days since Sabrina caught me fucking some slut/she has been ignoring me my calls and messages. Seeing Sabrina talking and laughing with Mia i walked over saying"Sabrina can we talk"she nodded sighing saying"yea sure Lucas bye Mia see you later"hugging Mia before following me outside of the school. I say"Sabrina look i'm so sorry for cheating i know i fuck'ed up but i promise i would never ever cheat again because i don't like it when you cry or are broken Sabrina please give me one more chance"on my knees holding her hand she glanced around saying"get up Lucas"i stood sighing and she says"Lucas i'll give you one more chance but i swear if you ever cheat again i will rip off your dick"i smiled saying"I won't ever cheat again i promise"kissing her.

*Drew Torres*Drew never cheated because he loved you to much to make you cry or hurt you like that.

He/Your Jealous

Girls

*Emma Nelson*You got jealous when you saw how touchy her and Sean was getting at school but all you did was cross your arms lean against your locker and glare him down so hard that you wish he could be 6 ft under.

*Manny Santos*You got jealous when seeing Manny laughing smiling and talking with Craig touching his chest.{You Pov}Leaning against my locker i crossed my eyes and glaring them both down clenching my jaw thinking' he needs to get away my girl fuck Sabrina stop being so jealous'glancing over when i heard Spinner say"woah Sabrina he isn't going to dead from that death glare"chuckling with Jimmy. Switching my glare from my girlfriend and Craig towards two of my best friends saying"shut up Spin i just don't like how close and touchy their being with each other" turning my glare back towards my gorgeous girlfriend Manny and Craig.

*Paige Michalch*You never get jealous actually

*Ashley Kerwin*You got jealous when your brother Jimmy kissed Ashley's cheek after thanking her for helping him with his homework but you kept yourself calm not wanting Ashley to know your jealous.

*Darcy Edwards*You had gotten jealous when Peter and Darcy became like best friends

*Ellie Nash*You never get jealous because Ellie only talks to you and your friends no one else.

*Alex*Neither of you get jealous because you know that no one else would be good enough for either of you.

*Mia Jones*You got jealous of Mia and her ex Lucas the father of Izzy

*Jane Vaughn*never get jealous because you know Jane wouldn't ever get with anyone else beside you.

*Holly J SinClair*You got jealous of how close her and Declan had gotten over the few months they've known each other.

*Anya MacPherson*never get jealous because she only talks with you and your friends no one else.

*Alli Bhandari*You got super jealous of how close her and the new guy Drew have gotten.

*Jenna Middleton*You got jealous of how close your brother K.C had gotten to your girlfriend Jenna.

*Bianca DeSousa*You get super jealous when Bianca hangs out with guys and girls without you included.

Boys

*J.T Yorke*J.T got so jealous of how close Jimmy and you still are because of him being your ex.{J.T Pov}Sabrina an i were eating with Toby Emma and Manny when Jimmy came over saying"Sabrina come we have our History project to work on"she nodded saying"yea coming Jimmy bye J see you late love you"kissing my cheek standing and walking off with Jimmy leaving my jealous form behind i never liked how close they still were after breaking up and when we started dating.

*Sean Cameron*Sean gets super jealous of how close you and Jimmy are especially since you two have slept together before getting with Sean.

*Jimmy Brooks*Jimmy never gets jealous because he trust you so much especially around other guys.

*Gavin ' Spinner' Mason*Gavin never gets jealous because you don't talk to any other guys beside Jimmy J.T Toby and him

*Craig Manning*Craig never gets jealous

*Jay Hogart*Jay got so jealous over how close Sean and you are especially after finding out Sean and you have slept together before when he was still dating Emma.

*Sav Bhandari*Sav never gets jealous

*Lucas Valieri*Lucas gets jealous every time you talk about or hang out with other guys.

*Drew Torres*Drew only gets jealous when you talk about other guys.


End file.
